Schattenwelten
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Wir haben uns geliebt und uns dennoch verloren ... was ist, wenn wir uns wiederfinden? - slash SB-RL
1. Wenn sich Welten verlieren

Schattenwelten – Teil 1

****

Disclaimer: gehört nichts mir, sondern alles JKR und ich verdiene hiermit auch überhaupt nichts.

Altersfreigabe: FSK16 – aufgrund sexueller Handlungen. Außerdem ist das slash. Wer also ein Problem damit hat, wenn zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Personen sich lieben, sollte gleich wieder verschwinden.

Anmerkung: _Schattenwelten _wird eine Trilogie. _Wenn sich Welten verlieren _ist der erste Teil und schildert Remus' Gedanken nach dem Tod von James und Lily.

Und ich hab irgendwie Probleme mit ff.net, da das hier überhaupt nicht so aussieht, wie ich es gerne hätte, aber na ja. 

 **** 

 ~*~ **Wenn sich Welten verlieren** ~*~ 

_ . . . falling . . . _

_ **** _

3. November 1981

Wenn ich hier stehe und auf euer Grab hinabsehe kann ich nicht glauben, dass mein Leben, von dem ich begonnen hatte zu glauben, es könne lebenswert werden, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen in seine Einzeltteile zerfallen würde und nun nicht mehr ist, als ein Haufen wertlosen Abfalls. 

Ich kann nicht deinen Namen lesen, James, ohne an deine Lebendigkeit zu denken, deine Vernunft, deinen Mut, deinen Stolz, deine Treue und deine Hingabe. Ich kann nicht hier stehen und deinen Grabstein sehen, Lily, ohne mir deiner Fröhlichkeit, deiner Intelligenz, deiner Schönheit, deiner Wärme und deiner Liebenswürdigkeit bewusst zu werden. 

Ich kann nicht hier sein mit dem Wissen um euren Tod, ohne zu denken, dass das nicht real sein _kann. _Euer Tod fühlt sich so falsch an. Es ist, als hätte man dem Tag sein natürliches Licht geraubt. Ohne das Licht gibt es keinen Tag. Und ohne euch gibt es kein Leben.

Jedenfalls nicht für mich. 

Ihr wart die ersten Freunde, die ich hatte. Wehrwölfe haben nicht sonderlich viele Menschen, die sie lieben. Genaugenommen werden sie verachtet und gefürchtet wo auch immer sie sind. Die Leute haben Angst. Und wenn sie herausfinden, was du bist, wenn sie erkennen, dass du dich einmal im Monat in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandelst, dann kannst du von Glück reden, wenn sie dich nur davonjagen. 

Ich bewundere meine Eltern dafür, dass sie mir eine normale Kindheit zu ermöglichen versuchten. Sie haben alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, um mir zu helfen und haben es schließlich sogar mit Dumbledores Hilfe ermöglicht, mich nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Und dort fand ich euch. 

Ihr wart wie ein Lichtblick für mich, ihr habt mir zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gegeben, vertrauen zu können und geliebt zu werden. Ich habe krampfhaft versucht, meine Lykanthropie vor euch geheim zu halten – doch natürlich habt ihr es herausgefunden. Wie konnte ich auch annehmen, dass die besten Schüler Hogwarts' nicht misstrauisch würden, wenn ich einmal im Monat unter fadenscheinigen Ausreden verschwinde und das noch dazu immer bei Vollmond. Im Nachhinein ist es beinah lächerlich. 

Ich habe erwartet, dass ihr euch von mir abwenden würdet. Doch das habt ihr nicht getan. Ihr habt zu mir gestanden und mir zudem das wundervollste Geschenk gemacht, das ich je erhalten habe: ihr wurdet Animagi. Ihr habt mich nie alleine gelassen, noch nicht mal während der Zeit, in der ich ein Wehrwolf war. 

Ihr wart die besten Freunde, die ich hätte bekommen können. James, Peter und Sirius.

Und nun seid ihr gegangen. Für immer verschwunden. James und Lily wurden verraten von dem Menschen, dem sie am meisten trauten und Peter wurde von demselben ermordet, als er versuchte, ihn zu stellen. 

Und dieser Mensch bist du, Sirius. 

Du hast uns alle verraten, du hast James, Lily und Peter umgebracht, unsere Freundschaft verhöhnt. Ich lebe noch und doch bin ich innerlich tot. Es gibt nichts mehr für mich, für das es sich zu leben lohnte, denn alles, woran ich geglaubt habe, an was ich mich gehalten habe, ist von dir zerstört worden.

Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wenn ich an dich denke, durchflutet mich ein eiskaltes Gefühl des Hasses – doch ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht hassen kann. Denn ich liebe dich. Und ich hatte immer geglaubt, du würdest diese Liebe erwidern. 

**** Rückblick ****

April 1981

_Es ist ein warmer Frühlingstag Ende April und wir liegen auf einer Wiese hinter deinem kleinen Haus._

_Du liegst mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken und kaust auf einem Grashalm, während ich grinsend dabei zuschaue, wie sich ein Marienkäfer seinen Weg durch dein schwarzes Haar sucht. Du hasst Käfer._

_„Sirius.", beginne ich. „Da ist ein Käfer in deinen Haaren."_

_Wie von der Tarantel gestochen reißt du die Augen auf, fährst hoch und wühlst mit den Händen durch dein Haar. „Ist er weg?! Remus, guck nach ob er weg ist!"_

_Bei deinem panischen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich nicht anders und kugle mich von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt auf der Decke. Ich fand es schon immer amüsant, wie einer der mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenne, jemand, der sich unerschrocken jeder Gefahr und Bedrohung in der Weg stellt, Angst vor so etwas unscheinbarem wie einem Käfer haben kann._

_Als ich mich wieder erholt habe und die Augen öffne, schaue ich direkt in dein Gesicht, aus dem mich deine dunkelbraunen Augen durchdringend anfunkeln. _

_„Du findest das lustig, ja?", fragst du angriffslustig. _

_Ich weiß, dass ich noch immer von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinse, gebe mir aber keine Mühe, das zu verbergen. „Es war nur ein Käfer. Und jetzt ist er weg.", erwidere ich nach einem prüfenden Blick auf deinen Kopf._

_„Warte nur bis zum nächsten Vollmond, dann zahle ich dir das heim.", knurrst du, und lässt dich wieder zurück auf die Decke fallen. _

_„In drei Wochen hast du das ohnehin schon wieder vergessen."_

_Als Antwort bekomme ich nur ein mürrisches Grummeln und muss wieder lächeln. Das ist so typisch für dich. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als dich in deinem Stolz zu verletzen. Menschen, die diese Schandtat begehen, strafst du meistens mit tagelangem Schweigen und frostigen Blicken. _

_Nur bei mir, James und Peter hast du die Rolle des Beleidigten nie lange durchgehalten. Nach spätestens einer viertel Stunde hast du wieder mit uns gesprochen und mit deinem obligatorischen herausfordernd-provokanten Lächeln und dem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen, das seit ich dich kenne noch nie ganz erloschen ist, neue Pläne für Streiche gegen die Slytherins geschmiedet._

_Und so bin ich auch nicht erstaunt, als du nach einer Weile unser Schweigen brichst: „Hast du schon von dem neuen Angriff gehört?"_

_Ich nicke, füge aber ein „Ja" hinzu, als mir auffällt, dass du die Augen wieder geschlossen hast. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. _

_Einen Augenblick lang bleibst du noch liegen, dann öffnest du die Augen, drehst dich auf die Seite und stützt den Kopf so auf deine Hand, dass du mich ansehen kannst._

_„Das Waisenhaus ist völlig zerstört worden. Keines der Kinder und Pflegerinnen hat es überlebt. Ich schätze, dass war so etwas wie Voldemorts persönlicher Rachefeldzug gegen alle Waisenhäuser dieser Welt.", schließt du sarkastisch._

_Wir beide gehören zu den wenigen, die wissen, wer Voldemort früher gewesen war und wo er als Tom Riddle seine Kindheit verbracht hatte.    _

_„Gibt es Gefangene?"_

_Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Nein, aber zwei getötete Todesser. Rosier und Wilkes, erinnerst du dich an sie?"_

_Wie könnte ich sie vergessen? „Sie waren Freunde von Snape."_

_„Und ich bin sicher, dass Snape auch ein Todesser ist. Nur leider konnten wir dem Bastard bis heute rein gar nichts nachweisen.", spuckst du aus._

_Und wieder mal bin ich erstaunt, wie hasserfüllt deine Augen werden, wenn du von Snape sprichst. Jedes mal, wenn du so aussiehst, frage ich mich, wie es wäre, wenn sich diese Wut, diese abgrundtiefe Abscheu irgendwann gegen mich richten würden. In diesen Momenten habe ich Angst vor den Dingen, zu denen du fähig sein kannst._

_Ich weiß, wie verletzend du sein kannst, wie wenig du manchmal auf die Gefühle anderer achtest. Es ist dir nicht bewusst und ich weiß, dass du alles tun würdest, um deine Freunde zu beschützen. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, du würdest dein eigenes Leben für James, Lily, Peter und auch für mich geben, denn du bist einer der treuesten und aufopferungsvollsten Menschen die ich kenne – doch dann gibt es wieder Momente, in denen die Dunkelheit in dir überdeutlich wird. _

_Du würdest sie niemals gegen deine Freunde einsetzen, aber wenn deine Selbstbeherrschung nachlässt, und dein Temperament und deine Unbedachtheit die Kontrolle übernehmen, möchte ich nicht in der Haut deiner Feinde stecken. _

_„Gibt es Verletzte unter den Auroren?", frage ich, um von Snape abzulenken und obwohl ich die Antwort gar nicht wissen will._

_„Ja. Whitney Murdoch und Michael Stone. Whitney schwebt in Lebensgefahr, Michael wird es wahrscheinlich überleben."_

_Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man es sich an, scheinbar gefühllos über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Wenn wir jeden Verletzten und Toten bis in unser Inneres vordringen lassen würden, würden wir daran kaputt gehen._

_„Es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen. Irgendwann ist es zu Ende, muss es zu Ende sein.", ich klinge nicht ganz so optimistisch wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte._

_Du lächelst dunkel und zupfst mir einen Grashalm aus den Haaren. „Fragt sich nur wann."_

_Deine braunen Augen schauen in meine blauen – und mit einem Mal ist es, als würde die Welt um uns herum stehen bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, warum, doch die Berührungen deiner Hand auf meiner Wange hinterlässt eine brennende Spur auf meiner Haut und mein Herz, dessen Schlag bis eben völlig normal war, beginnt mit einem Mal heftiger zu klopfen, als es sollte._

_In deinen Augen sehe ich einen Ausdruck, den ich bisher noch nie in ihnen gesehen habe. So vollkommen ruhig, aber gleichzeitig neugierig und forschend._

_Ich nehme wahr, wie sich dein Gesicht dem meinen nähert und wehre mich nicht dagegen, verhindere es nicht. Bevor ich die Augen schließe, bemerke ich noch deinen letzten fragenden Blick, bevor ich spüre, wie sich deine Lippen vorsichtig auf meine legen und mich zaghaft und behutsam küssen. _

_Zögernd hebe ich meine Hand und lege sie in deinen Nacken, ziehe deine Kopf näher zu mir und erwidere deinen Kuss, fühle, wie deine Zunge langsam in meinen Mund eindringt und dann versinkt die Welt um uns herum und es gibt nur noch dich und mich. _

**** Rückblick Ende ****

Unser erster Kuss. So plötzlich und vollkommen unangekündigt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir normale Freunde. Und plötzlich war alles anders, denn plötzlich liebten wir uns. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber mit einem Mal war da dieses Gefühl in mir, alles für dich zu tun.

Hast du uns damals schon verraten, Sirius? Hast du uns damals schon belogen und betrogen, uns an unseren schlimmsten Feind verkauft? 

Ich weiß es nicht und du wirst es mir nicht mehr sagen können. Du wolltest es mir nicht sagen. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es überhaupt wissen will.

Ich war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, als du mich geküsst hast und die folgenden Monate erscheinen mir auch heute noch wie ein Traum. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass ich jemanden finden würde, der mich so liebt wie ich bin. Und wenn ich ihn gefunden hätte, hätte ich mich gegen alle Gefühle gewehrt, um denjenigen nicht zu verletzen. 

Doch dann warst du da. Du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, vollkommen zu sein und wenn ich heute an dich denke, an deine geflüsterten Liebkosungen, deine warmen Hände, an alles, was dich ausmacht, dann könnte ich schreien vor Wut und Enttäuschung. 

War das alles nur gespielt? Hat es dich amüsiert, mir die große Liebe vorzugaukeln und mich in Wahrheit zu hintergehen? 

Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als zu erkennen, dass der Mensch, den du mit jeder Faser deines Körpers und deines Geistes liebst, nicht der ist, der er zu sein scheint. Ich weiß, es ist eigensüchtig, aber ich kann nicht nur um James, Lily und Peter trauern. Ich trauere um dich, ebenso wie um mich. Ich trauere um den Mann, den ich verloren habe, auch wenn er der Mörder meiner besten Freunde ist.

Mir ist heute auch klar, warum du unsere Beziehung geheim halten wolltest. Du wolltest dich bei deinen Todesserfreunden nicht für irgendetwas rechtfertigen müssen. Du wolltest freie Bahn haben, kein Hindernis, das dir im Weg steht. Eine öffentliche Beziehung wäre solch ein Hindernis gewesen. 

Und ich habe wirklich geglaubt, du wolltest es wegen James geheim halten, um ihn nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder zu befremden. Ich habe dir immer gesagt, James würde es verstehen, doch du hast mich immer wieder abgewimmelt, hast mir immer gesagt, wir sollten auf den geeigneten Moment warten.

Heute könnte ich beinah über meine eigene Naivität lachen, wenn die Umstände nicht so schrecklich wären.

Doch deine ganze Geheimniskrämerei hat nichts genutzt. An Harrys erstem Geburtstag haben James und Lily uns erwischt. Und war der Schock damals auch noch so groß, heute lächele ich bei dem Gedanken daran, bei was die beiden uns gesehen haben und dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern.

**** Rückblick ****

31. Juli 1981

_Die Party zu Harrys erstem Geburtstag im Garten der Potters ist in vollem Gange. Alle Freunde und Bekannte sind gekommen; drüben bei James und Lily stehen Frank und Tara Longbottom, die ihren acht Monate alten Sohn Neville auf dem Arm halten und auf der Hollywoodschaukel haben es sich Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall bequem gemacht, um in einem wie es scheint sehr amüsanten Gespräch zu versinken._

_Ich sitze mit dir an einem kleinen Gartentisch und beobachte dein vor Stolz strahlendes Gesicht, wann immer es sich dem kleinen Harry zuwendet, der auf dem weichen Gras vor den Blumenbeeten sitzt und vollkommen in das Spiel mit seinen Bauklötzen vertieft ist. Harry ist dein Patensohn und es ist faszinierend, wie schnell du dich wieder in ein kleines Kind verwandeln kannst, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. _

_In diesen Momenten bist du vollkommen gelöst, all die Sorgen und Gefahren, die während deiner Arbeit als Auror auf dich lauern, scheinen von deinen Schultern zu fallen und mit einem Mal bist du dann wieder jener unbeschwerte Elfjährige, mit dem ich auf meiner aller ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts das Abteil geteilt habe. _

_Wie immer, wenn ich so nahe bei dir bin und dich nicht berühren kann, noch nicht einmal deine Hand in meine nehmen kann, werde ich ungemein nervös. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir bewusst ist, welche Wirkung deine Gegenwart auf mich hat, doch ich werde mich hüten, dir diese Tatsache mitzuteilen._

_Plötzlich richten sich deine Augen auf mich und als ich bemerke, dass ich dich angestarrt habe, senke ich meinen Blick. Ich brauche nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass jetzt ein anzügliches Lächeln deine Lippen umspielt.  _

_„Ich gehe mir was zu trinken holen.", sagst du leise und in deiner Stimme schwingt unüberhörbar die unausgesprochene Aufforderung mit. _

_Du stehst auf und verschwindest im Haus, während ich dir nachsehe und mir unentschlossen auf die Lippen beiße. Schließlich erhebe ich mich ebenfalls und folge dir._

_Als ich das Haus von James und Lily betrete, schlägt mir sofort eine angenehme Kühle entgegen, die wohltuend wirkt nach der Hitze der strahlenden Sommersonne. Ich durchquere das Wohnzimmer, von dem aus eine gläserne Fassade nach draußen in den Garten führt und gehe durch den Flur in die Küche._

_Ich habe kaum die Tür durchquert, als mich zwei fordernde Arme umfangen und sich stürmische Lippen auf meinen Mund pressen. Ich erwiderte deinen Kuss, schlinge die Arme um deinen Nacken und presse mich an dich, kann nicht genug von dir bekommen._

_Doch als du beginnst, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, versuche ich mich von dir zu lösen. „Sirius, nicht. Wenn jemand kommt . . .", _

_Weiter komme ich nicht, denn erneut verschließt dein Mund den meinen und du drängst mich gegen die Wand. Als deine Lippen meinen Mund verlassen und über meinen Kieferknochen nach unten zu meinem Hals wandern, kann ich nicht anders und stöhne unterdrückt auf. Du weißt ganz genau, wie du mich absolut willenlos machen kannst und dafür liebe ich dich. Ich verschwende keine Gedanken mehr daran, dass uns jemand erwischen könnte, viel zu lange habe ich dafür auf deine Zärtlichkeiten verzichten müssen. Ich gebe mich dir völlig hin, fahre mit den Händen durch dein wirres schwarzes Haar und spüre, wie deine schlanken Finger die Knöpfe meines Hemdes gänzlich öffnen und das störende Stück Stoff von meinen Schultern streifen. _

_Du senkst deinen Mund über meine Brust, umspielst mit der Zunge meine Brustwarzen und ich glaube, vergehen zu müssen unter deinen fordernden und gleichzeitig unendlich zärtlichen Lippen. _

_Nach einem Moment ziehe ich dich nach oben und küsse dich, locke deine Zunge mit meiner, während meine eine Hand auch die Knöpfe deines Hemdes zu öffnen beginnt und meine andere Hand sich den Weg zwischen deine Beine sucht, woraufhin du aufstöhnst und ich zufrieden lächele.      _

_ „Lily, hilfst du mir bitte beim Tragen, ich . . ."_

_Die Stimme schleicht sich nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein, viel zu sehr werde ich von deinen Küssen abgelenkt. Doch als du den letzten Kuss abbrichst, öffne auch ich meine Augen – und bin versucht, sie gleich wieder zu schließen, um die Realität nicht sehen zu müssen._

_James steht in der Tür, ein Tablett in der Hand, mit offenem Mund, ungläubig geweiteten Augen und einem vollkommen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. _

_„James.", deine Stimme ist nur ein heißeres Flüstern._

_Nun ist also genau das eingetroffen, was wir verhindern wollten. Und ich hasse mich mit einem Mal dafür, es James nicht gesagt zu haben._

_In diesem Augenblick betritt Lily hinter James die Küche und auch ihre schönen grünen Augen weiten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie die Situation mit einem Blick erfasst und James entschlossen am Arm greift. „Ich denke, wir sollten im Keller noch ein paar Flaschen Wein holen.", sagt sie und wirft uns beiden einen seltsamen Blick zu, bevor sie ihren Ehemann hinter sich her nach draußen zieht._

_Wir schauen uns an und ich sehe in deinen Augen einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck, der daher rührt, dass James es auf diese Weise herausgefunden hat._

_Ich lege meine Hand auf deine Wange und versuche, tröstend zu wirken. Doch ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Vorhaben scheitere, denn ich weiß selbst, wie verletzt James von der Tatsache sein muss, dass wir ihm nicht vertraut haben. _

**** Rückblick Ende ****

Wir haben mit James und Lily geredet. Wir haben es ihnen erklärt und versucht ihnen klarzumachen, dass wir einfach Angst hatten, es ihnen zu sagen.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie du dich vor diesem Gespräch gefürchtet hast. Du hast gedacht, James wolle nie wieder etwas mit uns zu tun haben. Es war eine unnötige Furcht, denn James hatte Verständnis, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

Heute weiß ich nicht mehr, was von deiner damaligen Panik gespielt war und was nicht. Es fiel dir nicht schwer, die Menschen in deiner Umgebung zu narren, oder? Wir waren alle so blind in unserem Vertrauen zueinander . . . Doch was hätten wir sonst tun sollen? Wir waren Freunde. Und Freunde vertrauen sich. Unter Freunden geht man nicht davon aus, dass einer von ihnen zum Todesser wird und alles verrät, woran er geglaubt hat. Man geht nicht zum anderen und fragt „Hey, arbeitest du neuerdings für Voldemort?". 

Und auch wenn mein Vertrauen missbraucht worden ist, werde ich mich auch weiterhin weigern, jeden guten Bekannten misstrauisch zu behandeln, weil er vielleicht ein Verräter sein könnte.

Du schaffst es nicht, mir mein Vertrauen zu nehmen, Sirius. Du hast mir meine Überzeugung an die Unendlichkeit der Liebe genommen, du hast mich belogen und verkauft, du hast mein Leben zerstört, du hast mir alles genommen, für das es sich für mich zu leben lohnte, eingeschlossen dich selbst. Doch du wirst mein Vertrauen in die Menschen nicht brechen. Nenn mich gutgläubig oder naiv, aber es kann nicht jeder so ein Monster sein wie du es bist. Und aus diesem Grund werde ich auch weiterhin vertrauen, so, wie ich es immer getan habe.

Ich frage mich oft, warum du das getan hast. Was hat dir gefehlt? Du hattest alles, was man vom Leben erwarten kann: wunderbare Freunde, Menschen, die dich lieben, großartiges magisches Talent, einen Job, der dir wie auf den Leib geschneidert schien . . . warum, Sirius? Warum hast du die Menschen verraten, denen du am meisten bedeutetest? Warum hast du mich verraten? Was habe ich getan, dass du mich so sehr verletzten wolltest? Oder war ich für dich nur ein Spiel? War ich ein Zeitvertreib, der auch jeder andere oder jede andere hätte sein können?

Ich wollte es wissen, habe nach Antworten gesucht; doch du wolltest sie mir nicht geben. 

**** Rückblick ****

2. November 1981

„Dumbledore, ich will ihn sehen.", fordere ich eindringlich. „Lassen Sie mich zu ihm." 

_Mein ehemaliger Schulleiter schaut mich nachdenklich an und seufzt dann leise. „Ich würde dir deinen Wunsch gerne gestatten, Remus, aber ich fürchte, ich kann nicht. Sirius ist sehr labil, wir wissen nicht . . ."_

_„Er hat meine besten Freunde umgebracht!", schreie ich und funkele Dumbledore wütend an. _

_Die blauen Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern schauen mich durchdringend an und schließlich senkt der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt seinen Blick und nickt. „In Ordnung. Du kannst ihn sehen. Wenn es irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben sollte oder du wieder raus willst, klopf an die Tür."_

_Ich nicke und warte, dass der Wärter das Schloss des Raumes aufschließt, in dem du eingesperrt bist. Die Tür wird geöffnet und ich trete ein in diesen dunklen Raum, der nur durch ein kleines Fenster spärlich beleuchtet wird. Die Tür schließt sich hinter mir mit einem in meinen Ohren ungewöhnlich lauten Knall und ich schaue dich an._

_Du sitzt an einem kleinen Holztisch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Dein schwarzes, strähniges Haar verdeckt dein Gesicht._

_Unwillkürlich ergreift mich der Drang, zu dir zu gehen, dich beruhigend in den Arm zu nehmen und dich zu küssen. Doch ich beherrsche mich und rufe mir in Erinnerung, dass dort nicht mehr du vor mir sitzt, sondern ein eiskaltes Ungeheuer. _

_„Warum, Sirius?", frage ich und bemerke, wie meine Stimme zittert._

_Aus deiner Richtung kommt ein höhnisches Auflachen und du hebst den Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang schrecke ich vor deinem Aussehen zurück. Deine Haut ist leichenblass, das Gesicht eingefallen und deine dunkelbraunen Augen, deren Lebendigkeit und sprühende Lebensfreude ich immer so geliebt habe, blicken mich nun stumpf und resigniert an._

_„Verschwinde.", ist das Einzige, was du sagst. _

Ein Ausdruck von Schmerz huscht über mein Gesicht. Ich denke mit einem Mal, dass du das nicht getan haben kannst. Du kannst sie nicht verraten haben, du kannst kein Todesser sein, du kannst uns nicht alle belogen haben. Du kannst mich nicht belogen haben! 

Doch dann wird die Stimme meines Herzens von der Stimme der Vernunft verdrängt. Du warst ihr Geheimniswahrer, Dumbledore hat es gesagt und Dumbledore lügt nicht. Es gibt keine andere logische Erklärung für ihren Tod als deinen Verrat. Und mit der Vernunft kehrt auch mein Wut zurück. 

_„Du hast sie umgebracht!", schreie ich. „Du hast sie verraten und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, warum!"_

_Du siehst mich weiterhin an, keine Regung zeigt sich auf deinem totenblassen Gesicht. Und ich weiß plötzlich, dass du nicht antworten wirst. Du warst schon immer stur und wenn du etwas nicht tun wolltest, hast du es nicht getan._

_Und nun willst du mir nicht antworten, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. In diesen leeren, ausdruckslosen Augen. Du hast mit der Welt und deinem Leben abgeschlossen. Du bist nicht mehr bereit, dich zu öffnen, irgendetwas von dir zu offenbaren._

_Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll. Dich so abgestumpft zu sehen, so fertig, so ohnmächtig, gibt mir einen gewissen Triumph. Es war nicht geplant, dass es so endet, doch nach dem Mord an James und Lily geschieht es dir nur Recht, dass es so endet. _

_Doch in mir schreit es bei deinem Anblick. Ich ertrage dein Leid nicht, deine abgrundtiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich so verloren zu sehen. _

_Ist dir bewusst, dass du nach Askaban gebracht werden wirst? Dass du dort nicht wieder rauskommen wirst? Und dass du an deinem Lebensende nicht mehr sein wirst als eine seelenlose Hülle ohne Erinnerung und Gefühl? Bei dem Gedanken daran treten Tränen in meine Augen. Ich will das nicht. _

_Du stehst auf und kehrst mir den Rücken zu, deine Arme fallen verkrampft an deinen Seiten herab._

_„Du kommst nach Askaban. Lebenslänglich.", erkläre ich dir und hoffe, wenigstens jetzt eine Reaktion zu erreichen. Doch es geschieht nichts. _

_„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst gehen.", wiederholst du und jetzt bricht in mit endgültig etwas. _

_Das bist nicht mehr du. Du bist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich geliebt habe, den ich noch immer liebe. Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, als ich mich umwende und an die Tür klopfe. _

_Der Wärter öffnet die Tür und lässt mich heraustreten._

_Ich gehe, verlasse das Gefängnis._

_Und ich blicke nicht zurück auf den Mann, den ich mehr geliebt habe als mein eigenes Leben. _

**** Rückblick Ende ****

Ich will nicht mehr an dich denken. Ich will dich vergessen, dich aus meinem Gedächtnis verbannen, doch es funktioniert nicht. 

Ich verabscheue mich für meine Unfähigkeit, dich zu hassen. Ich sollte dich hassen, du hast alle umgebracht, die ich geliebt habe, du hast uns beide verraten und verkauft. Doch ich kann es nicht, dein Gesicht, dein Lachen, deine warmen Augen sind in meinen Kopf eingebrannt wie Brandzeichen. 

Ich liebe dich.

Zu wissen, dass deine Liebe nicht mehr war als ein Spiel, ist eine Tatsache, mit der ich leben muss. 

Ob ich das kann, oder ob ich an der Erinnerung an dich und deine Liebe, an alles was wir hatten, zerbrechen werde, ist etwas, dass nur die Zeit feststellen kann.

Du warst mein Leben, Sirius. Und das Leben ohne dich wird sein wie ein Leben ohne Licht.

Doch vielleicht verdienen Wehrwölfe nichts anderes als solch ein Leben in ewiger Dunkelheit.

**** 

Wir fortgesetzt in „Schattenwelten – Teil 2"


	2. Wenn Welten aufeinander treffen

Schattenwelten – Teil 2

****

Disclaimer: siehe Teil 1

Altersfreigabe: immer noch FSK16, auch wenn dieser Teil relativ harmlos verläuft

Beta: Sam. Danke! *knuddel*

Warnung: Spoiler für HP5 enthalten. Zwar keine entscheidenden, aber sie erwähnen Sirius' familiären Hintergrund.

Anmerkung: _Wenn Welten aufeinander treffen _schildert die Geschehnisse in der Heulenden Hütte aus PoA aus der Sicht von Sirius. Ich hab dafür die Originalausgabe in Englisch benutzt, weil ich 1) die deutsche Fassung momentan nicht zuhause hab und 2) in der deutschen Übersetzung manche Kommentare und Beschreibungen fehlen. Ich hab also sozusagen frei Schnauze übersetzt und bitte zu entschuldigen, wenn manches nicht mit der echten deutschen Fassung übereinstimmt ;)

Ach ja: ich habe James den Spitznamen Jam verpasst und außerdem bin ich der Meinung, seine Animagus-Form ist ein weißer Hirsch. Fragt nicht, woher diese Vorstellung kommt, aber sie hat sich so in meinem Kopf festgesetzt *gg*

Und mir fällt grad noch was ein: ich widme diesen Teil der Geschichte Sirius Black und bin überhaupt nicht bereit, die Umstände aus HP5 einfach so zu akzeptieren! So! *grummelt und tödliche Blicke in Richtung JKR abschießt* 

Außerdem sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich im ersten Kapitel eine Kleinigkeit geändert habe. Ist nichts entscheidendes, aber ich wollts mal gesagt haben.

Ach, was ganz wichtiges hätte ich ja beinah vergessen! *Kopf gegen die Wand schlägt*

DANKE an Mogli the Witch!!!!! Ich bin im Dreieck gesprungen, als ich dein Feedback für diese Geschichte, _Abgründe _und _Spiel des Lebens _gelesen habe! Erstens find ich _Enigma _total klasse und fühl mich richtig geehrt durch dein Feedback und außerdem warst du die Erste.

Außerdem Danke an 

Maya

Alicia spinnet2

omi_wetterwachs

So, und da ff.net mal wieder macht was es will und das kursive nicht kursiv hochlädt und mich das grade _ziemlich _ankotzt (*schnaub*), muss ich mir halt was anderes überlegen. All die in Sternchen gestellten kurzen Sätze, die Sirius denkt, sollten eigentlich kursiv sein, aber 

ok . . . dann halt nicht! *grummel*

****

~*~ Wenn Welten aufeinander treffen ~*~

_. . . falling . . ._

_. . . I'm falling down . . ._

****

Er steht über mir, den Zauberstab direkt auf mein Herz gerichtet. Seine – _Lilys_ – grünen Augen sind erfüllt von einem Hass und einer Mordlust, die mir beinah den Atem verschlagen.

Es tut weh, ihn anzusehen, so sehr erinnert er mich an James. Seine wirren pechschwarzen Haare, die Brille, die Gesichtszüge – er sieht James so ähnlich, dass er sein Zwillingsbruder sein könnte.  

Es tut weh, dass der Sohn meines besten Freundes, mein Patenkind, mich so voller Verachtung ansieht – und ich es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln kann. Ich habe seine Eltern umgebracht und ich muss mit meiner eigenen Schuld ebenso leben wie mit den Schuldzuweisungen, die mir andere entgegenbringen. Ich habe nichts anderes verdient. 

Der Kater, der mir in der letzten Zeit der einzige Freund geworden ist, sitzt auf meiner Brust und weigert sich, zu verschwinden. Er thront dort wie in einer Demonstration seiner Zuneigung zu mir und ich muss beinah auflachen bei dem Gedanken, dass das einzige Wesen, das mir noch Zuneigung und Verständnis entgegen bringt, ein rostroter, krummbeiniger Kater ist. Ich will ihn beiseite schieben, will nicht auch noch an seinem Tod Schuld sein, doch er lässt sich nicht vertreiben. Also sehe ich Harry an. 

Seine Hand ist ruhig, doch er zögert. Er kann es nicht. Er ist kein Mörder. 

* Warum tust du es nicht? *

Wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel erscheint dieser Gedanke in meinem Kopf und ich schrecke vor mir selbst zurück. Ich habe in den letzten Monaten wieder zu mir selbst gefunden. Ich kann wieder klare Gedanken fassen. Doch nie habe ich daran gedacht, mich umzubringen. Ich war immer so voller Rachsucht, dass ich nur einen Gedanken hatte: diese miese kleine Ratte zu finden. 

Doch jetzt . . . ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe Peter gefunden, doch ich weiß, dass Harry und seine Freunde mir nicht glauben werden. Warum auch? Warum sollten sie die Geschichte eines verurteilten Massenmörders glauben? Sie kennen die Zusammenhänge nicht, würden sie mir niemals abnehmen. 

Ich habe selten in meinem Leben aufgegeben, doch jetzt realisiere ich, dass ich keine Kraft mehr habe. Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich kämpfe seit zwölf Jahren – und muss akzeptieren, dass ich umsonst gekämpft habe. Ich habe verloren. 

Ich schaue in Harrys Augen und noch immer steht in ihnen diese Unentschlossenheit. 

* Tu es doch einfach! *

Vielleicht bin ich selbstsüchtig, weil ich mir wünsche, dass Harry zum Mörder wird, damit ich Erlösung finde. Doch habe ich nicht auch ein Recht auf ein wenig Glück? Ein wenig Frieden? Frieden, den ich nunmehr nur noch im Tod finden kann.

Und plötzlich geht unten die Tür auf und man hört, wie jemand die Treppe nach oben kommt.

Ich höre, wie Harrys Freundin etwas ruft, doch ich registriere ihre Worte nicht. Ich denke nur daran, dass es jetzt vorbei ist. Mit demjenigen, der nach oben kommt, um Harry und seinen Freunden zu helfen, ist mein Leben zu Ende. Denn ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Nicht Askaban, nicht mehr. Ich werde meine Seele verlieren – oder zumindest das, was noch von ihr übrig ist. Und ich habe keine Kraft mehr, dagegen anzukämpfen.  

Mein Blick heftet sich an die Tür, ich bin vollkommen fasziniert von ihrem Anblick und seltsamerweise erfüllt mich ein tiefe, endgültige Ruhe. Die Tür wird aufgestoßen – und bei dem Anblick der Person, die den Raum betritt, explodiert in meinem Kopf ein Feuer von Gefühlen, die ich so lange nicht mehr empfunden habe, dass sie mich beinah erschlagen. 

Erleichterung, Freude, Sehnsucht und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl zwischen Verlangen, Liebe und zärtlicher Vertrautheit. 

Du bist noch dünner als damals, dein Gesicht ist noch ausgemergelter und deine hellbraunen Haare sind mit zahlreichen grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Doch du bist es. Du bist es wirklich.

* Remus . . . * 

Dein Blick flackert über den Jungen auf dem Bett, über das Mädchen zu Harry, bis du schließlich mich ansiehst und ich das Misstrauen und die Ablehnung erkennen kann.

Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch was habe ich erwartet? Warum solltest du mich anders ansehen? Du hältst mich für einen Verräter, einen Mörder . . .

Nichtsdestotrotz sprichst du den Entwaffnungszauber und den drei Jugendlichen fliegen die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand.

„Wo ist er, Sirius?", deine Stimme klingt angespannt. 

* Wie lange ist es her, seit ich meinen Namen gehört habe? *__

Ich schaue dich an. Verzweifelt, beinah panisch. Wirst du mir glauben? Du kannst doch nichts anderes tun, oder? Ich hebe meinen Arm, langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, deute auf das Bett. Ich habe Angst vor deiner Reaktion.

Du siehst zum Bett, dann schaust du wieder mich an. Mit einer Intensität, die mir einen Schauder über den Rücken jagt. In deinem Kopf arbeitet es, man sieht es dir an. Und ich sehe einen Funken Hoffnung in deinen Augen aufblitzen. Ein Aufglimmen, das auch mir ein Stück Hoffnung zurückgibt. Denn du kennst unsere Geschichte. Du musst mir glauben.

* Bitte, Remus! *

„Aber dann . . . Warum hat er sich nicht offenbart?", beginnst du und siehst mich so eindringlich an, als wolltest du meine Gedanken lesen. Ich flehe dich mit Blicken an, weiterzudenken, nicht aufzuhören, mich nicht aufzugeben. Und plötzlich schleicht sich das Verständnis in deine Augen, die gnadenlose Erkenntnis dessen, was damals wirklich geschehen ist und deine Augen weiten sich in sprachlosem Entsetzen. „Außer, _er_ war es . . . wenn ihr getauscht habt . . . ohne es mir zu sagen?"

Du klingst fassungslos, vollkommen erschlagen, doch mich durchflutet eine grenzenlose Dankbarkeit, eine Erleichterung, von der ich nicht mehr wusste, wie sie sich anfühlt. 

Ich lasse deinen Blick nicht los, hefte mich an deine Augen und nicke. Ich kann nichts sagen. 

Einen Moment lang starrst du mich an, dann kommst du auf mich zu, ziehst mich hoch und drückst mich an dich. So fest, dass es beinah weh tut, doch das ist unwichtig. 

Ich brauche einen Moment, bevor ich wirklich realisiere, dass du mich umarmst, doch als ich mir dessen bewusst werde, weiß ich, was ich all die Jahre so schmerzlich vermisst habe. Noch immer riechst du nach Zitrone und dieser Geruch verursacht in mir ein Gefühl des  

Nachhausekommens. Ich erwidere deine Umarmung, klammere mich wie ein Ertrinkender an diese Geborgenheit, die von dir ausgeht und die ich immer so sehr geliebt habe. 

Es ist mir egal, dass wir nicht alleine sind, alles was zählt, ist deine Gegenwart, diese eine Umarmung und die Gewissheit, dass du mir Glauben und Vertrauen schenkst. 

Mit einem leisen Lächeln denke ich an unsere erste Begegnung. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an das letzte Mal, als ich gelächelt habe und ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar, dass ich dich nie wieder loslassen will.

**** Rückblick ****

Als ich das Gleis Neundreiviertel betreten habe, sehe ich mich der rubinroten Lock des Hogwarts-Expresses gegenüber, die laut schnaubend lustige, weiße Dampfwölkchen ausstößt. 

_Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht und ich streiche mir die schwarzen Haare zurück, während ich den Wagen mit meinem Gepäck weiter nach vorne schiebe._

_Heute beginnt mein erstes Schuljahr an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und ich betrachte neugierig die vielen Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschieden oder sich lachend miteinander unterhalten. _

_Ein schlaksiger Junge mit einer Brille und in alle Richtung abstehender Haare fällt mir auf, der in meinem Alter zu sein scheint, doch ich gehe an ihm vorbei. Ziemlich am Ende des Zuges steige ich durch eine der Türen und hieve auch mein Gepäck nach innen. Doch als ich gerade den Gang betreten will, von dem aus die einzelnen Abteile abgehen, werde ich auf eine kalte, höhnische Stimme aufmerksam. _

_„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie jetzt sogar schon Bettler aufnehmen."_

_Ich spähe nach draußen und erkenne in dem Spötter einen hageren Jungen mit ungepflegten schwarzen Haaren und einer ungesund wirkenden weißen Hautfarbe. Seine harten schwarzen Augen sind auf einen anderen Jungen gerichtete, den ich nur von hinten sehe._

_„Tja, man lernt jeden Tag etwas neues, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der Junge, der mir den Rücken zukehrt, ruhig, allerdings mit kaum verhohlenem Sarkasmus in der Stimme._

_Ich muss grinsen und beschließe, mich einzumischen:_

_„Wenn _ich _so aussehen würde wie _du_ . . .",_ _der schwarzhaarige Junge richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und auch der Andere wendet sich um, „. . . würde ich mich nun wirklich nicht über die Erscheinung anderer beschweren. Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen."_

_Die schwarzen Augen funkeln mich wütend an, doch ich wende den Blick nicht ab; vielmehr schaue ich in einer Mischung aus Provokation, Schadenfreude und geheuchelter Unschuld zurück._

_„Vielleicht sollest du dich lieber um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern.", sagt der Junge leise._

_Ich grinse noch immer und weiß, dass ihn diese Tatsache rasend macht, da ich mir der Wirkung jenes herausfordernden und respektlosen Grinsens nur zu bewusst bin. Zu oft schon habe ich es erfolgreich angewendet._

_„Wieso solltest du beurteilen können, ob das meine Angelegenheit ist, oder nicht?", frage ich, hämisch und mit gespieltem Interesse. _

_Einen Moment lang schweigt er, dann tritt er einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich weiche nicht zurück. _

_„Das wird dir noch Leid tun!", zischt er, sieht mich noch einen Augenblick lang an und verschwindet dann mit wehendem Umhang im Zug. _

Ich richte meine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den anderen Jungen, der mich verlegen und etwas schief anlächelt. Er scheint es nicht gewohnt zu sein, zu lächeln. 

_„Danke.", sagt er leise. „Aber das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Es macht dir nur Probleme."_

_Ich zucke unbekümmert die Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Was sollte _der _mir für Probleme machen? Wollen wir uns zusammen ein Abteil suchen?"_

_Die Augen des Jungen leuchten auf. „Gerne sogar."_

_Während er seinen Koffer in den Zug hebt, mustere ich ihn verstohlen. _

_Er trägt einen alten, an mehreren Stellen bereits geflickten Umhang und eine ausgeblichene Jeans, die ihm etwas zu kurz ist. Er ist nicht sehr groß, beinah unheimlich dünn und sieht aus, als habe er gerade eine schwere Krankheit überstanden. Hellbraune, leicht gewellte Haare fallen ihm in ein fein geschnittenes, blasses Gesicht, in dem zwei blau-graue Augen scheu und distanziert ihre Umwelt mustern. _

_Doch das seltsamste und gleichzeitig faszinierendste ist seine Ausstrahlung. Er scheint erfüllt zu sein von einer traurigen Melancholie, seine Bewegungen verraten eine unterschwellige, sanfte Anmut und ihn umgibt eine Aura von leiser Selbstironie. _

_Ich bin wie gefangen von seiner Erscheinung und ahne in diesem Moment doch noch nicht, wie sehr dieser Junge mein Leben verändern wird. _

_Doch ich beschließe, herauszufinden, wo diese seltsame Dunkelheit herrührt, die ihn zu umgeben scheint und während ich noch darüber nachdenke, wie ich das anstellen soll, unterbricht seine Stimme meine Gedanken._

_„Ich heiße übrigens Remus Lupin.", sagt er und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. _

_Ich lächle ihn offen an und ergreife seine Hand. „Ich bin Sirius Black. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen."_

**** Rückblick Ende ****

Als wir uns voneinander lösen, schaust du mich an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehe ich in deinen Augen einen Funken der Gefühle aufblitzen, die du mir damals entgegengebracht hast. Der Schatten eines liebevollen Lächelns huscht über dein Gesicht und ich muss erkennen, dass ich darauf immer noch so reagiere wie früher. Ich habe alles um uns herum vergessen und würde am liebsten meine Hand heben um sie an deine Wange zu legen, doch ein Schrei holt mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ich glaub' es nicht!"

Du lässt mich nun endgültig los, wendest dich Harrys Freundin zu, die diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hat und ich fühle mich mit einem Mal wieder einsam und kalt. 

* Gott, ich brauche dich . . . ich brauche dich so sehr . . . *

Ich bekomme nicht viel davon mit, was sie dir vorwirft, zu viele Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf, manche zu schnell wieder verschwunden, um sie überhaupt zu erfassen. Doch unaufhaltsam und glasklar setzt sich ein Gedanke in mir fest, der so neu und wunderbar ist, dass ich fast Angst habe, ihn festzuhalten: es wird alles gut werden!

* Kann es das denn wirklich? *

Meine Beine sind plötzlich zu schwach, um mich zu tragen und ich gehe langsam auf das Bett zu, lasse mich vorsichtig darauf nieder und registriere mit steinerner Miene, wie der rothaarige Junge mit vor Abscheu verzogenem Gesicht von mir wegrückt.

Plötzlich höre ich Harry schreien und in einer instinktiven und abwehrenden Geste halte ich mir die Hände vor das Gesicht; bin versucht, mir mit den Händen die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Ich ertrage die Schreie nicht, das laute Rufen . . . die vielen Menschen . . .

* In Askaban war es ruhig . . . so ruhig . . . *__

Und ich fühle diesen leisen, schleichenden Wahnsinn in mir hoch kriechen, der in meinen Kopf eindringt und jede Vernunft einer schwarzen Welle gleich hinfort spült. In solchen Momenten, wenn der Irrsinn mich zu überwältigen drohte, habe ich mich immer in den schwarzen Hund verwandelt. Ein Hund, der sich winselnd und jaulend in eine Ecke seiner Zelle verkroch, darauf hoffend, der Wahnsinn würde ihn nicht finden. Auch jetzt spüre ich, wie meine Erscheinung flackert, doch ich wehre mich dagegen. 

Ich will nicht mehr davon laufen. Ich will kämpfen. Mit deinem Erscheinen hast du mir alles zurückgegeben, was ich schon verloren geglaubt hatte: meine Hoffnung, meinen Kampfgeist, meinen Lebenswillen. In nur wenigen Minuten hast du es geschafft, dass ich wieder an mich selbst und an eine Gerechtigkeit glaube, denn du vertraust mir. Du machst mich lebendig. 

* Ich werde nicht aufgeben! *

„Was hat denn meine Ratte mit all dem zu tun?", höre ich den Rotschopf neben mir mit einem Mal fragen und dieser Satz bringt mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.   

„Das ist keine Ratte.", krächze ich, mein Blick vollkommen gefesselt von dem quiekenden und strampelnden Stück Dreck in den Händen des Jungen.

„Von was reden Sie denn da . . . natürlich ist er eine Ratte . . ."

„Nein, dass ist er nicht.", deine Stimme ist ruhig und man könnte meinen, du seiest völlig gelassen. Doch selbst nach so langer Zeit kann ich noch die unterdrückte, eiskalte Wut in dem hellen Blau-Grau deiner Augen erkennen. „Er ist ein Zauberer."

„Ein Animagus.", füge ich hinzu, meine Stimme nicht im Mindesten so gefasst wie deine. Ich weiß, dass man den grenzenlosen Hass mühelos aus ihr heraushören kann und ich gebe mir keine Mühe, diese Tatsache zu verbergen, als ich die Ratte voller Verachtung mustere. „Mit dem Namen Peter Pettigrew."  

Eine ungläubige Stille folgt meinen Worten. Harry und seine Freunde starren uns an. Und ich weiß, was sie denken, noch bevor der rothaarige Junge es ausspricht.

„Sie sind beide verrückt."

Ich muss ein sarkastisches Lächeln unterdrücken, als ich seine Worte höre. Verrückt . . . er hat nicht den blassesten Schimmer davon was es heißt, verrückt zu sein . . . 

„Lächerlich.", fügt das Mädchen hinzu; in ihren Augen steht ein seltsamer Ausdruck sowohl von Angst, als auch von dem Wunsch, in all dem noch eine Logik zu finden.

„Peter Pettigrew ist tot!", bemerkt Harry, seine Stimme zittert vor Zorn. „Er hat ihn vor zwölf Jahren umgebracht!"

Und er zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich, das Gesicht wutverzerrt.

In diesem Moment legt sich in meinem Kopf ein Schalter um. Ich will mich nicht mehr beherrschen, ich kann es nicht mehr. Ich bin so voller Hass und Abscheu, dass ich es nicht mehr ertrage, mich in Gegenwart dieser dreckigen Ratte zu befinden und nichts zu tun.

„Ich wollte es!", stoße ich aus. „Aber Klein-Peter war besser als ich . . . diesmal wird er es nicht sein!", und in einer schnellen, unkontrollierten Bewegung greife ich nach Wurmschwanz, störe mich nicht an dem Schrei des Jungen, als ich auf sein gebrochenes Bein falle. Ich habe zu lange gewartet, um noch auf die Schmerzen anderer zu achten. Um meine Schmerzen, mein Qual hat sich zwölf Jahre lang keiner gekümmert. Mich leitet nur dieser einer Gedanke, diese Sucht nach Rache.

„Sirius, nein!", du schreist, bist innerhalb weniger Augenblicke bei mir, packst mich und versuchst, mich wegzuziehen. „Warte! Du kannst das nicht einfach so durchziehen! Sie müssen es verstehen! Wir müssen es ihnen erklären!"

Doch deine Stimme der Vernunft dringt nicht zu mir durch, zu sehr bin ich dafür erfüllt von jener gnadenlosen Wut. „Wir können es später erklären.", schnarre ich und versuche, dich wegzustoßen, Peter zu erreichen. Ich weiß, wie unbeherrscht ich bin, doch es ist mir egal.

„Sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen!", immer noch versuchst du, mich aufzuhalten und noch immer wehre ich mich mit aller Macht gegen deinen eisernen Griff. „Er war Rons Haustier! Da sind Dinge, die sogar ich noch immer nicht verstehe! Und Harry – du schuldest Harry die Wahrheit, Sirius!"

Und es sind deine letzten Worte, die mich in meinen Bewegungen erstarren lassen und mich aus den Tiefen der Unvernunft und Rachsucht herausholen. Du hast Recht.

_*_ Ich habe seine Eltern umgebracht! *__

Gott, ich schulde ihm die Wahrheit. Ihm mehr als jedem anderen. Er muss wissen, was ich getan habe. Er muss wissen, wofür er mich wirklich hassen sollte . . . 

Doch nichtsdestotrotz achte ich auf nichts anderes als Wurmschwanz, während ich mich ein paar Schritte von dem Bett entferne. „Meinetwegen.", ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme kalt und verbittert klingt. „Erzähl ihnen, was du willst. Aber beeil dich, Remus. Ich will den Mord begehen, für den ich eingesperrt worden bin . . ."

Du siehst mich an, einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, doch als der Rotschopf aufstehen will, weil er all das für zu absurd hält, um es sich noch weiter anzuhören, lässt du ihn nicht gehen – _als könnte er gehen mit seinem gebrochenen Bein_ – sondern richtest deinen Zauberstab auf ihn und Wurmschwanz. 

Wie wenig du dich in dieser Hinsicht verändert hast. Wenn man dich nicht genau kennt, lässt man sich von deinem zurückhaltenden Auftreten täuschen. Man könnte meinen, du seiest zu sanftmütig und zu neutral, um dich wirklich durchzusetzen. Doch hinter deiner Sanftheit verbirgt sich soviel Willensstärke und Durchsetzungsvermögen, dass es mich erstaunt hat, als ich mir dessen zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde.

Du erreichst, was du willst.

Auch der Junge scheint von deiner plötzlichen, ernsten Entschlossenheit erstaunt zu sein, denn ein irritierter Ausdruck flackert durch seine Augen, bevor er anfängt, loszubrüllen. 

Ich sehe ihm und Harry an, dass sie uns nicht den geringsten Glauben schenken, dass sie uns für verrückt halten. Und ich kann es ihnen noch nicht einmal übel nehmen. 

„Aber Professor Lupin . . .", die Stimme des Mädchens dringt an mein Ohr und ich schaue sie an. Noch immer steht in ihren braunen Augen der Wunsch nach Verständnis und in mir steigt plötzlich eine Welle der Sympathie für diese Mädchen auf, das wenigstens versucht, ein System in all dem Irrsinn zu finden. „Krätze kann nicht Pettigrew sein . . . es kann einfach nicht sein . . . Sie wissen, dass es nicht sein kann . . ."

„Warum kann es nicht sein?", fragst du ruhig und ich sehe, dass du versuchst, ihr die Unsicherheit zu nehmen.

Sie sagt etwas über registrierte Animagi und ich erkenne mit einem Mal, wie ähnlich sie dir ist. 

Ebenso wie sie hast auch du immer nach einer logischen Lösung für unsere Probleme gesucht. Du hast dich immer bemüht, Situationen objektiv zu beurteilen, hast stets Vor – und Nachteile gegeneinander abgewogen und James und mich vor so mancher Dummheit bewahrt. Doch bei all deiner Vernunft und besonnenen Weitsicht hastdu dich nie als jemand erwiesen, der uns den Spaß verdorben hat. Du warst ein Mitglied der Marauder, du hast ebenso gerne Unruhe gestiftet und Streiche ausgeheckt wie James und ich. Der einzige Unterschied zu uns beiden war, dass man dir diese Tatsache nicht auf den ersten Blick ansah. 

Ich höre dich plötzlich lachen und es ist nichts anderes als wundervoll, wieder dein unbeschwertes und ehrliches Lachen zu hören. Doch als du dem Mädchen – _Hermione? – _

in aller Seelenruhe erklärst, dass es drei unregistrierte Animagi gibt, ohne auf den wirklichen Kern der Vorkommnisse zu sprechen zu kommen, werde ich langsam ungeduldig. 

„Wenn du vorhast, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen, dann beeil dich, Remus.", fordere ich gereizt und mein Blick richtet sich wieder auf die verzweifelt strampelnde Ratte. „Ich habe zwölf Jahre gewartet, ich habe nicht vor, noch länger zu warten."   

„In Ordnung . . . aber du wirst mir helfen müssen, Sirius.", noch immer bist du vollkommen ruhig. Es scheint, als hast du meine Launenhaftigkeit und meine plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen auch nach so langer Zeit nicht vergessen und du begegnest ihnen immer noch so wie damals: mit unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit. „Ich weiß nur, wie es angefangen hat . . .", du brichst ab, als mit einem Mal ein lautes Knarren zu hören ist.

Mein Herz gefriert zu Eis, als ich mich langsam zur Tür umwende.

* Nein, bitte nicht! *

Doch dort ist niemand. Es scheint, als habe sich die Tür von Geisterhand geöffnet und die Erleichterung, die mich durchflutet, überwältigt mich für einen Augenblick. Wir sind so kurz davor, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, ich hätte es nicht ertragen, jetzt noch alles zu verlieren.

„Da ist niemand.", verkündest du, als du nach draußen geschaut hast und ich höre das leise Misstrauen und die Alarmbereitschaft aus deiner Stimme heraus.

„Diese Hütte ist verhext.", der Rotschopf – _hast du ihn vorhin Ron genannt? _– scheint felsenfest überzeugt von dieser Tatsache und ich muss lächeln. Wie lange solche Geistergeschichten doch lebendig bleiben können . . .

„Das ist sie nicht.", erstickst du seine Vermutung im Keim. „Die Heulende Hütte war niemals verhext. Die Schreie und das Heulen, was die Dorfbewohner hörten, kamen von mir."

Und dann beginnst du zu erzählen. Harry, Hermione und Ron sehen noch immer ungläubig und misstrauisch aus, hören dir aber dennoch fasziniert zu. Auch ich lausche deinen Worten, als hörte ich sie heute zum ersten Mal.

Doch es ist nicht so sehr die Geschichte, die mich fesselt, sondern vielmehr der Klang deiner Stimme. Ich habe mich zwölf Jahre lang danach gesehnt, wenigstens deine Stimme hören zu können. Sie jetzt wieder zu erleben, deinen Gesten zuzuschauen – einfach _dich _zu sehen, mit allem was dich ausmacht, ist mehr, als ich mir jemals zu erhoffen gewagt hatte. 

Du erzählst ihnen von deinem Dasein als Wehrwolf, von den Schmerzen, die du bei jeder Verwandlung durchleiden musst, doch deine Stimme ist klar und ohne den geringsten weinerlichen Unterton. 

Wieder einmal habe ich die Gelegenheit, dich dafür zu bewundern, wie du mit diesem Punkt deiner Persönlichkeit umgehst. Seit ich dich kenne, hast du dich niemals selbst bemitleidet. Du bist dem Werwolf in dir stets mit Selbstironie, mit einem Anflug von Zynismus begegnet. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es mich anfangs immer furchtbar wütend gemacht hat, wenn du so abfällig von dir selbst sprachst und das Verlangen und die Leidenschaften des Wolfes in dir mit Amüsement behandeltest.

Doch irgendwann habe ich realisiert, dass dies deine Art ist, mit jener Bürde umzugehen, die dir auferlegt worden ist. Ich habe realisiert, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit für dich ist, nicht an jener Last zu zerbrechen. Und von diesem Moment an habe ich versucht, dir zu helfen. Dieser Moment war es, an dem ich begann, darüber nachzudenken, wie man die Zeit deiner Verwandlungen für dich erträglicher machen könnte.

Damals war es mir nicht so sehr bewusst wie heute, doch ich weiß, dass ich und auch James dich immer beschützen wollten. Wir haben dich immer verteidigt, auch wenn du dich ohne Frage selbst hättest zur Wehr setzen können. Oftmals ging dir unsere Fürsorge furchtbar auf die Nerven, doch daraufhin haben wir mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen auf den Gesichtern unsere Bemühungen eher noch verstärk, als mit ihnen aufzuhören. 

* Es hat auch jetzt nicht aufgehört . . . *__

Noch immer habe ich den Wunsch, dich in die Arme zu schließen und alles Übel der Welt von dir fern zu halten; obwohl ich weiß, dass du stark genug warst und bist, als dass du meinen Schutz bräuchtest; obwohl ich weiß, dass momentan vielmehr ich derjenige von uns beiden bin, der sich nach Halt und Geborgenheit sehnt. Und ich hasse es, mir einzugestehen, wie schwach und verloren ich mich fühle.

Du sprichst von der Zeit, als wir es endlich geschafft hatten, den Animagus-Zauber zu beherrschen und wie ein Film läuft vor meinem inneren Augen der Abend ab, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal verwandelten . . .

**** Rückblick **** 

„Autsch! Kannst du nicht mal aufpassen, Peter?! Das ist jetzt schon das vierte Mal, dass du mir auf den Fuß trittst!", fauche ich unterdrückt.

_„'tschuldigung.", murmelt der kleinere Junge neben mir kleinlaut und ich verdrehe etwas genervt die Augen._

_„Könnt ihr nicht mal für zehn Minuten eure Klappe halten?! Wollt ihr, dass man uns erwischt?!", James' Stimme klingt gereizt und ich muss grinsen._

_Wir haben uns zu dritt unter James' Tarnumhang verborgen und wandern durch das nächtliche und menschenleere Hogwarts. Draußen heult ein kräftiger Wind, der die Erlen vor den Fenstern des zweiten Stockes erbärmlich ächzen und stöhnen lässt. Die Zweige der alten Bäume schlagen hin und her, erzeugen mit dem Licht des halb von Wolken verborgenen Mondes ein Spiel von Schatten auf den Wänden und Böden des Schlosses. Das ständige Wechseln von Licht und Dunkelheit, der Tanz von unstet flackernden Schemen und Umrissen lassen die Gänge und Flure unheimlich erscheinen – doch auf uns hat das alles schon lange keine Wirkung mehr._

_Wir sind schon so oft nachts im Schloss umhergewandert, dass wir die äußeren Umstände mittlerweile vollkommen ignorieren. Wir kennen uns in diesem alten Gemäuer aus wie in unserer Westenasche. Auch, wenn es uns manchmal immer noch mit neu auftauchenden Treppen, Türen und Fluren zu überraschen weiß. Jene Treppen, Türen und Flure werden dann allerdings sofort auf der Karte eingezeichnet, die ich meinem besten Freund nun unter die Nase halte._

_„Jam, wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit für eine Sekunde auf dieses wertvolle Stück Pergament richten würdest, könntest du erkennen, dass sich zur Zeit kein Mensch außer uns in diesem Stockwerk aufhält. Es wird uns niemand sehen."_

_James wirft mir einen funkelnden Seitenblick zu. „Und warum tragen wir dann diesen Umhang?"_

_Ich zucke die Schultern, immer noch grinsend. „Tja, das weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht so genau, James, alter Freund."_

_James mustert mich einen Moment lang. „Leck mich, Sirius.", meint er schließlich trocken, doch in seinen braunen Augen steht keine Ernsthaftigkeit und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen._

_„Nein, ich glaube, dieses Bedürfnis verspüre ich dann doch nicht.", erwidere ich und befreie mich lachend aus dem Umhang, während mir James spielerisch gegen den Hinterkopf schlägt.  _

_Nach wenigen Minuten erreichen wir schließlich das Ziel unserer heimlichen Wanderung: einen sehr großen Wandteppich, auf dem das, durch die am Horizont untergehende Sonne blutrot glühende, Meer abgebildet ist. _

_„Ist immer noch niemand da?", fragt James und zieht seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. _

_Nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Karte verneine ich seine Frage. James richtet den Zauberstab auf den Wandteppich, flüstert „_Impervius!_", und das Wasser auf dem Gemälde beginnt langsam, einen Strudel zu bilden, dreht sich immer schneller um die eigene Achse, bis endlich ein Stück Meeresboden sichtbar wird, das sich stetig vergrößert, schließlich den gesamten Teppich ausfüllt und das Wasser an den Wand gedrängt hat. _

_Noch einmal sehen wir uns prüfend um, dann treten wir durch den Wandteppich und finden uns in einem kleinen Raum wieder, zu dessen Entdeckung ich uns nur immer wieder beglückwünschen kann. Es ist jetzt beinahe vier Jahre her, dass James und ich über diesen Gang gelaufen sind und vollkommen wahllos alle Arten von Zaubersprüchen aufgesagt hatten, die wir kannten. Zufällig traf der Impervius-Spruch aus James' Zauberstab den Wandteppich – und wir hatten das ideale Versteck gefunden um das in die Tat umzusetzen, was wir vorhatten. _

_Nämlich, unserem Freund zu helfen._

_James und Peter lassen sich in die Stühle fallen, während ich den Verschleierungszauber von allen Gegenständen nehme, die etwas über unsere geheime Arbeit verraten. Denn obwohl wir sicher sind, dass niemand außer uns von der Existenz dieses Raumes weiß, verbergen wir diese Dinge, sobald wir unser Versteck verlassen. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht. _

_„Wie sieht der Zaubertrank aus?", fragt James und ich lasse den Kessel mit dem Trank, der unter einem magischen, unsichtbaren Feuer fröhlich vor sich hin köchelt, in die Mitte der drei im Kreis angeordneten Stühle schweben. _

_„Tja, ich bin in Zaubertränke nicht wirklich ein Genie, aber . . . er sieht immerhin so aus, wie in dem Buch beschrieben.", antworte ich._

_„Findest du?", James steht auf, zieht ein Buch aus dem Regal und schlägt es auf einer bestimmten Seite auf. „Hier steht, der Zaubertrank soll am Ende eine Farbe zwischen Grün und Blau haben. Weißt du, wie viele unterschiedliche Interpretationen der Farbe Türkis es gibt?"_

_„Letztes Mal war er bläulicher, das Mal davor grünlicher. Und es hat beide Male nicht geklappt. Was haben wir also noch zu verlieren?"_

_„Die beiden letzten Male sind wir mit Furunkeln im Gesicht und Geschwüren am ganzen Körper in der Krankenstation gelandet. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht noch mal erleben.", lässt sich Peter ängstlich vernehmen. _

_Ich werfe ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu. Ich habe noch nie sonderlich viel Geduld aufgebracht, wenn es um Peters Nervosität ging. Das ist eher das Gebiet von James und Remus. Nicht, dass man mich falsch versteht, ich mag den kleinen Kerl, aber – ich bin nicht gerade der geduldigste Mensch._

_James wirft einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Uhr. „In etwas weniger als zehn Minuten steht der Mond an seiner höchsten Stelle in dieser Nacht. Ich denke, wir sollten anfangen. Natürlich brauchst du nicht mitmachen, wenn du nicht mehr willst, Peter.", sagt er dann._

_Doch Peter schüttelt nach einem kurzen Augenblick entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich will Remus ebenso helfen wie ihr. Und wenn ich dafür dieses Gebräu trinken muss – bitte."_

_Manchmal überrascht mich Peter. Denn manchmal frage ich mich, warum ihn der Sprechende Hut nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Und es sind Momente wie diese, die mich davon überzogen, dass er wirklich in dieses Haus gehört. Dass er zu uns gehört._

_James nickt. „Dann sollten wir uns bereit machen." _

In den letzten drei Jahren haben wir alles dafür getan, um unser Ziel zu erreichen und Animagi zu werden. Wir haben Bücher gewälzt, die wir in der Bibliothek fanden; Bücher gekauft, um nicht durch zu lange Ausleih-Zeiten auf uns aufmerksam zu machen; Formeln gesucht; Rezepte und Zutaten für den Zaubertrank gesammelt; die alte, für den Spruch notwendige Sprache gelernt, da das Ritual nur dann funktioniert, wenn man auch den Sinn begreift. Wir haben uns durch vergilbte, sich unter unseren Fingern beinah auflösende Seiten geblättert und alles getan, um endlich am Ende des Weges anzukommen; immer in der unterschwelligen Angst, erwischt zu werden.

_Und das alles, weil es Zauberern in unserem Alter verboten ist, Animagi zu werden. Hätten wir im entsprechenden Alter den Wunsch verspürt, uns in Tiere verwandeln zu können, hätten wir von der dafür zuständigen Stelle den Trank, die Formel und alles, was zudem noch dazugehört, bekommen, und hätten uns nur noch in einem Kurs mit dem Erlernen der Sprache aufhalten müssen – und mit dem Kern des gesamten Rituals. Das Herz des Zaubers, das ihn entweder zum Scheitern oder zum Gelingen verurteilt. _

_Denn ein Teil der Formel ist eine Rekapitulation der eigenen Persönlichkeit. Man muss drei wesentliche Züge seines Charakters formulieren, sich jenen drei Punkten vollkommen sicher sein und sie ehrlich und ohne Heuchelei in seinem Inneren selbst finden. Ohne die Hilfe von anderen. Nur dann ist man würdig genug, das Tier sein zu dürfen, dem man charakterlich am nächsten steht. _

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich darüber gegrübelt habe, welche drei Züge meines Charakters ich für diesen Zauber herausstreiche. Ich habe Eigenschaften überworfen, sie neu überdacht, immer wieder versucht, mich aufrichtig zu beurteilen. Als es die beiden letzten Male schief gegangen ist, habe ich die Eigenschaften verändert, nach neuen gesucht._

_Doch auch dieses Mal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich die richtigen gefunden habe. _

_Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, ob es an den falschen Charakterzügen lag. Vielleicht lag es auch an dem Zaubertrank, oder am Zeitpunkt, oder am falschen Aussprechen irgendwelcher Worte bei der Zauberformel. Aber wir haben nicht vor, aufzugeben. Es ist verdammt noch mal eine Tatsache, dass James und ich die besten Schüler unseres Jahrgangs sind. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir diese Herauforderung nicht meistern würden!_

_Und außerdem helfen wir damit Remus und das ist wichtiger als alles andere. _

_Langsam entrolle ich die Schriftrolle, die James mir gereicht hat, lege sie auf meine Knie und schenke den beiden anderen und mir etwas von dem Trank in drei silberne Becher, die wir aus der Küche haben mitgehen lassen._

_Es wird so ablaufen, wie die letzten Male auch. Gleichzeitig wird jeder von uns anfangen, die Formel in der alten Sprache zu rezitieren und die erste Charaktereigenschaft zu formulieren. Dann wird ein Schluck des Zaubertrankes genommen, die zweite Charaktereigenschaft wird aufgezählt, wieder von dem Trank getrunken, die dritte Charaktereigenschaft wird benannt, erneut getrunken und schließlich wird das Ritual beendet._

_Noch einmal sieht James auf seine Uhr und nickt. „Es ist soweit. Fangen wir an.", seine Stimme klingt angespannt._

_Ich atme einmal tief durch, habe es auf irgendeine seltsame Art im Gefühl, dass es heute funktionieren wird und beginne in jener längst vergessen Sprache, die mich ein wenig an afrikanisch erinnert, die Formel zu rezitieren._

Tiergeister aus aller Welt

Höret mich an

Gewähret mir Eintritt 

In Eure Natur.

Ich übergebe mein Denken 

An Euren Willen

Wählet ein Tier

Dem ich Ehre erweisen kann.

Treue und Loyalität

Den Menschen, die ich liebe

Zeichnen mich aus

An dieser Stelle trinke ich einen Schluck aus dem Becher 

Gleichzeitig der Wunsch

Nach Gerechtigkeit

Und Wahrheit

Wieder ein Schluck Zaubertrank 

Schließlich der Drang

Mich zu beweisen

Impulsiv und manchmal unbedacht

Ich trinke den Becher bis auf den letzten Rest aus 

Wählet nun ein Wesen

Das meinem Charakter entspricht

Ein Wesen

Das Mensch und Tier

In sich vereint.

Und mit einem Mal spüre ich, wie sich etwas in dem kleinen Raum verändert. Das magische Feuer unter dem Kessel flammt, mit einem Mal sichtbar geworden, auf und erleuchtet alles in einem gleißend hellen, unwirklich weißen Licht. Das Fenster öffnet sich wie von Zauberhand, schlägt mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die steinerne Wand und ein plötzlicher Windstoß lässt all unsere Aufzeichnungen aus den letzten Jahren wild durcheinander flattern.

James, Peter und ich schauen uns an und ihre Gesichter spiegeln so unterschiedliche Emotionen wieder, dass es mir für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach lautem Lachen zumute ist.

Denn während James' Augen in freudiger Erwartung und Aufregung glänzen, während sich auf seinem Gesicht der Stolz darauf ablesen lässt, dass wir es geschafft zu haben scheinen, sehe ich in Peters rundlichen Gesichtszügen eine beinah panische Angst. 

Doch ich habe keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn plötzlich geschieht etwas mit mir. Mir ist, als würde sich tief in meinem Inneren etwas, das bisher ein Ganzes war, in zwei Hälften teilen. Ich empfinde einen kurzen, heftigen Schmerz und fühle mich, als würde mein Herz entzwei gerissen, doch dann verschwindet der Schmerz so augenblicklich, wie er gekommen ist und zurück bleibt das Gefühl, das etwas in mir unaufhaltsam wächst, sich ausbreitet.

Ich betrachte meine Hände, die sich langsam in mit schwarzem Fell bedeckte Pfoten verwandeln, kann mit einem Mal nicht mehr auf zwei Beinen stehen und falle zu Boden. Ich spüre, wie mein Gesicht sich verändert, wie es länglicher wird, wie meine Ohren anfangen zu wachsen. Und bevor ich richtig realisiert habe, was überhaupt mit mir geschieht, erfüllt meinen Kopf eine wunderbare und tiefe Einfachheit. Da ist nicht mehr das komplizierte Denken eines Menschen, obwohl ich instinktiv weiß, dass ich trotz allem noch mehr denke, als das Wesen, das ich nun bin. 

Ich kann nicht benennen, was ich bin, doch ich sehe zu meinen beiden Freunden, sehe, was sie geworden sind.

James ist ein großer, weißer Hirsch mit einem mächtigen Geweih und ich weiß, welche Charaktereigenschaft er als erste benannt hat: seinen Stolz. Sicher, auch ich habe meinen Stolz, doch James übertrifft uns alle darin. Manche legen diesen Stolz als Arroganz aus, doch ich weiß, dass James sich nur jenen Leuten gegenüber arrogant verhält, die ihn entweder nicht richtig kennen, oder die er nicht leiden kann. 

Als ich Peter betrachte, will ich zunächst nicht glauben, was ich sehe, doch meine Augen täuschen mich nicht. Seine animagische Gestalt ist eine Ratte. Und so angestrengt ich auch darüber nachdenke, welche Charaktereigenschaften Peter gewählt hat, sodass die Tiergeister ihm eine solche Gestalt geben, ich komme nicht darauf.  

Mit einem Mal steigt in mir der Wunsch auf, wieder Mensch zu sein und ich habe den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da spüre ich schon, wie ich mich verwandle und schließlich in meiner ursprünglichen Form in dem kleinen Raum stehe.

Auch James und Peter verwandeln sich nun wieder zurück und James ich fallen uns jubelnd und schreiend in die Arme.

„Wir haben es geschafft!"

„Das ist ein absolut geniales Gefühl!"

„Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert!"

„Wir sind schlicht und ergreifend die Besten!"

Als wir mit unserem Tanz quer durch den Raum fertig sind, schaut James mich gespannt an.

„Was bin ich?", will er neugierig wissen. „Es war ganz seltsam. Ich wusste zwar, was ihr seid, aber meine eigene Gestalt konnte ich nicht benennen."

„Du bist ein Hirsch. Ein weißer Hirsch. Und dein Geweih ist auch nicht zu verachten.", informiere ich ihn lächelnd. „Was bin ich für ein Tier?"

„Ein schwarzer Hund. Ziemlich groß. Du hast mich an einen Grimm erinnert.", antwortet James.

Das Bild von dem Grimm in unserem Buch für Wahrsagen steigt in mir auf. Und ich muss zugeben, dass der Gedanke, als Animagus ein Hund zu sein, mir wirklich gefällt. Ich mochte Hunde schon immer und er ist die perfekte Verkörperung all der Eigenschaften, die ich in dem Ritual aufgezählt habe.  

Ich weiß, dass James und ich als Tiere groß genug sind, um Remus in seiner Werwolfgestalt in Schach halten zu können und mich erfüllt mit einem Mal ein Gefühl des Stolzes. Stolz darauf, dass wir es geschafft haben; Stolz auf uns.

„Was . . . bin ich denn? Mir ist . . . nur aufgefallen, dass ich ziemlich klein sein muss.", lässt sich Peter vernehmen.

James und ich wechseln einen unbehaglichen Blick. Es ist schließlich James, der sich zögernd an Peter wendet und ihm antwortet. In solchen Situationen überlasse sogar ich das Reden immer James oder auch Remus, da ich weiß, dass ich nie die richtigen Worte finden würde. Ich spreche nicht gerne über Gefühle. Zumindest nicht über meine eigenen. 

„Deine animagische Gestalt ist . . . ist eine Ratte, Peter."

Peter starrt uns beide an und es ist mir in diesem Moment unmöglich zu sagen, was er denkt. Sein Gesicht ist vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Eine Ratte.", wiederholt er tonlos.

„Das ist gut!", wirft James hastig ein und ich frage mich, was zum Teufel an der Tatsache, im Charakter einer Ratte zu ähneln, gut sein soll. „Du bist klein genug, um unter den Zweigen der Peitschenden Weide durchzukommen! Du kannst den Knoten am Stamm berühren und die Äste erstarren lassen! Ohne dich wären Sirius und ich aufgeschmissen!"

James schafft es aber auch immer wieder, jeder noch so schlechten Situation etwas Gutes abzugewinnen . . . Selbst Remus ist nicht so optimistisch. 

Über Peters Lippen huscht ein kurzes Lächeln. „Stimmt, du hast Recht. Ohne mich könntet ihr immer noch nicht zu Remus."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wie sagen Remus noch nichts davon.", werfe ich ein. „Bis zum nächsten Vollmond können wir die Verwandlungen noch üben, damit sie auch wirklich problemlos funktionieren und dann gehen wir in die Heulende Hütte und überraschen ihn.

Was haltet ihr davon?"

James schaut nachdenklich. „Ich denke, das ist das Beste, ja. Was meinst du, Peter?"

Peter nickt, doch man sieht ihm an, dass er in Gedanken weit weg ist. 

James und ich sehen uns kurz an, dann ergreift James die Initiative. 

„Lasst uns zurück in den Schlafsaal gehen. Sonst schlafen wir morgen in Verwandlung ein und das wollen wir doch nicht."

Ich muss grinsen, als ich seinen sarkastischen Tonfall höre und bemerke, dass er sogar Peter ein kleines Lächeln entlocken konnte.

Als wir schon längst wieder in unserem Schlafsaal angekommen sind und ich höre, dass Peter fest eingeschlafen ist und auch Remus regelmäßige Atemzüge verraten, dass er nichts von unserem nächtlichen Unternehmen mitbekommen hat, kann ich das, worüber ich brennend mit James reden will, nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Jam?", wispere ich. 

Keine Antwort.

„James!", wiederhole ich, diesmal schon etwas lauter.

Ein unwilliges Murmeln kommt aus dem Bett neben mir.

„Bist du noch wach?"

Ein genervtes Stöhnen verrät mir, dass mein bester Freund wohl tatsächlich noch wach ist.

„Weißt du, dass ich diese Frage wirklich hasse, Sirius?", kommt seine unwillige Antwort, doch ich schenke ihr relativ wenig Beachtung. Stattdessen stehe ich auf, schlage die Vorhänge von James' Bett zurück, setze mich ihm gegenüber an das Fußende des Bettes und ziehe die Vorhänge wieder zu.

„Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen Zeit hat?", fragt er, immer noch gereizt, während er seine Brille aufsetzt.

„Ich will noch mal mit dir über Peters Animagus-Gestalt reden."

„Warum musst über solche Themen eigentlich immer mitten in der Nacht sprechen?"

Ich überhöre James' Kommentar geflissentlich. „Kommt es dir nicht etwas . . . seltsam vor, dass er eine Ratte ist? Ich meine, was wissen wir über Ratten? Sie sind kriecherisch, verbreiten Krankheiten, sind Schmarotzer und hinterlistig und berechnend sind sie auch noch. Wenn du dir vorstellst, dass das alles Peters Charakter widerspiegeln soll  . . ."

James sieht mich mittlerweile nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ihm die Gestalt einer Ratte gegeben wurde. Aber Ratten sind durchaus nicht feige. Sie halten sich nur immer an denjenigen, der ihnen das Meiste garantieren kann."

Die Worte meines besten Freundes vertiefen meine Skepsis nur noch. „Und das macht dich 

. . . nicht irgendwie misstrauisch?"    

„Seine kleine Gestalt ist für uns nur nützlich. Und ich vertraue ihm."

„Ich vertraue ihm ja auch. Aber . . . ich glaube, es gibt Vieles, das wir nicht von ihm wissen. Und das ist – ehrlich gesagt – nichts worüber ich gerne nachdenke."

**** Rückblick Ende ****

Ich kehre erst dann in die Gegenwarts zurück, als ich dich einen Namen aussprechen höre, den ich ebenfalls seit mehr als zwölf Jahren nicht mehr gehört habe. Und doch ruft er in mir selbst nach so langer Zeit ein so heftiges Gefühl der Abscheu hervor, dass alles andere für einen Moment verblasst und nebensächlich erscheint und ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit von Wurmschwanz ab. 

„Snape?", spucke ich aus. „Was hat Snape mit all dem zu tun?"

Ich treffe deine Augen und du siehst mich mit einem seltsamen, beinah entschuldigenden Blick an.

„Er ist hier, Sirius.", antwortest du, deine Stimme klingt belegt. „Er ist ebenfalls Lehrer."

Ich starre dich an, weigere mich zu glauben, was du mir gerade gesagt hast. Doch der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht macht mir klar, dass es die Wahrheit ist und ich kann es ganz einfach nicht fassen. Für einen Augenblick verschwindet der Gedanke an Peter aus meinem Kopf und das Bild meines ehemaligen Mitschülers taucht vor meinen Augen auf.

Ich hatte nie jemanden im Leben gehasst, bevor ich auf Snape traf, doch als ich ihm begegnete wusste ich mit einem Mal, wie es ist, abgrundtiefen Hass zu empfinden. 

Du erzählst Harry, Hermione und Ron von der Sache mit der Peitschenden Weide und ich lache höhnisch auf.

„Geschah ihm Recht.", schnarre ich verächtlich. „Spionierte herum und versuchte herauszufinden was wir vorhatten . . . hoffte wohl, er könnte unseren Rausschmiss 

erreichen . . ."

Doch noch während ich all das sage, spüre ich deinen bohrenden, anklagenden Blick auf mir und sofort wünsche ich mir, ich könnte die Worte ungeschehen machen. Ich weiß, dass du niemals vergessen wirst, was ich dir in dieser Nacht angetan habe. Die eisige Kälte, mit der du mich danach behandelt hast, war schlimmer als Dumbledores Zorn, James' Enttäuschung oder meine eigene Wut auf mich selbst und meine verdammte Impulsivität. Sie war schlimmer als alles andere, denn du hast mir damit jeden Tag aufs Neue klar gemacht, wie schändlich ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe, wie weh ich dir getan habe. 

Ich habe bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch niemals etwas so sehr bereut wie diese eine Nacht.

Und dabei bereue ich noch nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass ich Snape wissentlich einem Werwolf aufgeliefert habe. 

Ich bereue, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es wieder gut machen, denn obwohl ich weiß, dass du mir verziehen hast, weiß ich auch, dass du nicht vergisst. Dass du nicht vergessen kannst, nicht vergessen darfst . . . 

* Es tut mir so Leid! *

Doch du hast deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die drei Jugendlichen gerichtet, erzählst ihnen, was damals noch geschehen ist.

„Deswegen kann Snape Sie nicht leiden.", schlussfolgert Harry langsam, nachdem du geendet hast. „Weil er denkt, Sie wären in den Streich eingeweiht gewesen."

„Korrekt.", ertönt plötzlich eine kalte Stimme, deren verhassten Klang ich sofort wiedererkenne und wir alle wirbeln erschrocken herum.

An der Wand gegenüber steht Severus Snape, den Zauberstab direkt auf dein Herz gerichtet und ein triumphierendes Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen. Noch immer hat er dieses fettige, schulterlange Haar, jene fahle Gesichtshaut und jene unglaublich krumme Nase. Und unter einem hämischen Grinsen lässt er eine Reihe noch immer gelber Zähne sehen.

* Snivellus . . . *

Hermione schreit und ich springe auf, zittere vor unterdrückter Wut und will ihm den unverhohlenen Spott am liebsten aus dem hässlichen Gesicht prügeln, doch plötzlich durchzuckt ein Gedanken meinen Kopf.

* Nein . . . *

„Ich habe das hier am Fuß des Peitschenden Weide gefunden.", sagt Snape und mir wird schlecht beim Klang seiner Stimme. „Sehr nützlich, Potter, ich danke dir.", mit diesen Worten wirft er einen Umhang zur Seite und mich erfasst eine Welle des Zorns, als ich James' Tarnumhang erkenne.

Wie kann er es wagen, mit seinen schmierigen Fingern etwas anzurühren, dass James gehörte?!

Snape richtet seinen Blick auf dich, ein Ausdruck unterdrückter Genugtuung auf dem Gesicht und als ich dich ansehe, erkenne ich, dass du das Gleiche denkst wie ich.

* Er wird mir nicht glauben . . . er wird uns nicht zuhören! *

Pure Panik breitet sich in mir aus, als ich begreife, dass du und ich verloren haben. Wir kennen die Wahrheit, waren so nah dran – und es war alles vollkommen sinnlos.

Und obwohl mich eine unerträgliche Angst um meiner Selbstwillen ergreift, ist diese Furcht nicht so groß wie die Angst davor, was sie dir antun werden. Du bist ein Werwolf, sie werden dir nicht glauben, dich zu Unrecht dazu verurteilen, mir geholfen zu haben. Weniger als jeder andere hast du es verdient, ein Dasein ohne Seele zu führen. Es ist mir egal, was mit mir passiert, aber . . .

* Lauf, Remus, ich krieg das hier schon alleine hin, aber bitte, lauf weg! Bitte! *

Doch ich weiß, dass du meinem Flehen nicht nachkommen würdest, selbst wenn ich es laut ausgesprochen hätte. Du würdest mich nicht im Stich lassen und mich den Dementoren ausliefern. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und so sehr ich diese Sturheit und Aufgabebereitschaft auch einerseits hasse – ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt.

* Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein . . . *

Die Unterhaltung zwischen dir und Snape ist an mir vorbei gezogen, ohne dass ich ihren Inhalt überhaupt registriert habe, doch als sich aus Snapes Zauberstab plötzlich dünne Schnüre lösen und dich an Mund, Hand- und Fußgelenken zu fesseln beginnen, erwache ich aus meine Lethargie und stürze, von unendlicher Abscheu geleitet, auf Snape zu.

Niemand tut dir etwas an, ohne es danach mit mir oder James zu tun zu bekommen, das haben wir uns schon in unserer Schulzeit geschworen. Doch bevor ich ihn zu Boden werfen kann, richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab direkt zwischen meine Augen und ich erstarre in meiner Bewegung.

„Gib mir einen Grund.", flüstert er. „Gib mir einen Grund es zu tun und ich schwöre ich werde es tun."

* Verfluchter Bastard! *

Ich starre ihn an, weiß, dass ich vor Wut und Verzweiflung zittere, dass mein Gesicht von gnadenlosem Hass gezeichnet ist.

Ich hasse alles an ihm, angefangen bei dem süffisanten Lächeln, das stets auf seinen Lippen liegt bis hin zu der schleimigen Arroganz, die er ausstrahlt. Doch was ich mehr als alles andere an ihm verabscheue, ist seine Rückratlosigkeit. Ich stamme auch aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie. Bin ich Todesser geworden? Nein, denn ich hatte die Kraft, mich zu widersetzen und ich ertrage es nicht, dass alle ihn bemitleiden und ihm all seine Taten, die er als Todesser begangen hat, aufgrund seiner schweren Kindheit vergeben.

Ja, man erfährt so einiges in Askaban . . . 

Und ich ertrage es nicht, dass er frei sein durfte, weil man sein Todesser-Dasein mit einem Kindheitstrauma entschuldigte, während ich zwölf Jahre meines Lebens dort, in jener Hölle auf Erden, verbracht habe, wo im Grunde genommen er hingehört. Ich ertrage es nicht, dass ausgerechnet er das Leben in Freiheit führen durfte, das ich immer führen wollte und nicht führen konnte.

* Es ist so ungerecht . . . *

„Professor Snape . . .", Hermione geht plötzlich auf Snape zu und ich frage mich, ob sie weiß, was sie tut. „ . . . Es . . . es würde nicht schaden, wenn wir ihnen zuhören, oder?"

Ich kann nicht glauben, was sie da gerade tut, kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann sich das letzte Mal jemand für mich eingesetzt hat. Ich kenne Hermione nicht und bis vor wenige Stunden hat sie mich noch für einen Verräter und Massenmörder gehalten und doch steht sie hier und verteidigt mich, verteidigt uns beide und ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar ich ihr bin. 

„Miss Granger, auf Sie wartet bereits der Schulverweis.", faucht Snape, wendet seinen Blick jedoch nicht von mir ab. „Sie, Potter und Weasley befinden sich außerhalb des Schulgeländes in Gegenwart eines verurteilten Mörders und eines Werwolfes. Selbst wenn es das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben sein sollte, halten Sie den Mund."  

„Aber wenn . . . wenn es tatsächlich ein Missverständnis gab . . ."

„Sei endlich still, du dummes Mädchen!", explodiert Snape und ich würde ihn am liebsten mit dem Gesicht zuerst gegen die Wand stoßen, wenn nicht sein Zauberstab wäre, der noch immer auf meinen Kopf gerichtet ist und aus dem jetzt bunte Funken sprühen. Wie kann er es wagen, so mit ihr zu reden?! Mit ihr, die neben Remus die Einzige zu sein scheint, die anfängt, mir Glauben zu schenken!

Doch nachdem Snape sie angeschrieen hat, zieht sie sich zurück, sagt nichts mehr.

* Nein, bitte, gib nicht auf! *

Ich fange den herablassenden, triumphierenden Blick aus Snapes kalten Augen auf. „Rache ist so süß.", haucht er und die Häme springt ihm beinahe aus dem Gesicht. „Wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ich derjenige sein würde, der dich als Erster in die Finger bekommt . . ."

Ich werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen, die sich wie kaltes Eis in mir ausbreitet. Ich werde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, mich am Boden zu sehen, hilflos und verloren. Ich werde ihm meine wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen. Nicht ihm. 

Und deshalb überzieht ein höhnisches Grinsen meine Lippen. „Und wieder bist du es, der alt aussieht, Severus.", spotte ich. „So lange dieser Junge da seine Ratte mit ins Schloss nehmen kann . . .", ich deute mit dem Kopf in Rons Richtung, „komme ich ohne Federlesens mit . . ."

„Ins Schloss?", fragst du weich, spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochziehend und mit einem Ton in der Stimme, den ich nicht benennen kann. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so weit gehen müssen. Alles, was ich tun muss ist, die Dementoren zu rufen, wenn wir die Weide verlassen haben. Sie werden erfreut sein, dich zu sehen, Black . . . so erfreut, dass sie dir einen kleinen Kuss geben werden, nehme ich an."

Ich fühle mich, als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich spüre, dass ich kreideweiß werde und meine Beine unter mir nachzugeben drohen.

* Tu mir das nicht an! *

Ich wusste, es würde so kommen, denn es wäre lächerlich anzunehmen, er würde seine Rache nicht bis ins kleinste Detail auskosten. Doch es ausgesprochen zu hören, ihn sagen zu hören, dass er mich ohne Fragen zu stellen den Dementoren ausliefern und mich zu einem Dasein ohne jedes Leben verdammen wird . . . ich schüttle verzweifelt den Kopf, will nicht wehrlos aufgeben und erkenne doch voller Entsetzen in seinen ungerührten, mitleidlosen Augen, dass es nichts bringen wird.

„Du . . . du musst mir zuhören!", krächze ich trotzdem, flehe ihn beinah an und weiß, dass ich in diesem Moment alles tun würde, was er verlangt, denn mein Stolz ist zu einer unwichtigen Nebensächlichkeit geworden. „Die Ratte . . . sieh dir die Ratte an!"

* Ich will nicht sterben! *

Doch er hört mir nicht zu, scheint von jeder Vernunft oder Gnade meilenweit entfernt zu 

sein – und ich weiß, dass es zu Ende ist.

„Kommt mit, alle.", fordert er, schnippst mit den Fingern und das Ende deiner Fesseln fliegt ihm zu. „Ich nehme den Werwolf. Vielleicht haben die Dementoren auch noch einen Kuss für ihn übrig . . ."

Ich möchte schreien bei seinen letzten Worten, doch meine Kehle ist vor Angst wie zugeschnürt. Angst weniger um mich, als vielmehr um dich. Er kann dir das nicht antun! Sieht er denn nicht, dass du an allem hier am wenigsten die Schuld trägst?! Ich kann nicht daran denken, dass du ein Leben ohne Seele führen sollst und fühle mich so schuldig und ohnmächtig, dass es mich beinah wahnsinnig macht.

* Nicht du! *

Ich schwöre mir, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass er dich dieser Qual überantwortet, schwöre mir, dass ich nur auf einen passenden Moment warten werde, um diesen gottverdammten Bastard eigenhändig zu erwürgen.

Doch mitten in meinen hasserfüllten Gedanken bemerke ich, dass Harry mit hastigen Schritten den Raum durchquert und sich Snape in den Weg stellt. 

„Geh aus dem Weg, Potter.", fordert Snape. „Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, um deine Haut zu retten . . ."

Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen und jedes Gefühl der Verzweiflung ist wieder von jener übergroßen Abneigung verdrängt worden. Doch bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann, wird Snape von Harry unterbrochen:

„Professor Lupin hätte mich in diesem Jahr schon über hundert Mal umringen können. Ich war so viele Male bei ihm, als er mir Unterricht gegen die Dementoren gab. Wenn er Black geholfen hat, warum hat er mich nicht da schon aus dem Weg geräumt?"

Einen Moment lang bin ich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen . . . kann es . . . glaubt er mir? Er glaubt an Remus, kann er dann . . . kann er an mich glauben? Zu wunderbar, zu hoffnungsvoll ist dieser Gedanke, als dass ich mich traue, ihn festzuhalten. Zu groß die Angst, enttäuscht zu werden. 

„Woher soll ich wissen, was im Kopf eines verrückten Werwolfes vor sich geht?", zischt Snape jetzt, die Augen voller Wut auf Harry gerichtet. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Potter!"

„Sie sind erbärmlich!", schreit Harry und in seinem unverhohlenen Zorn ist er so sehr James, dass es unheimlich ist. „Nur weil sie sich in der Schule über Sie lustig gemacht haben, wollen Sie jetzt noch nicht einmal zuhören!"

Ich bekomme nicht mit, was Snape ihm als nächstes gegen den Kopf wirft, denn ich achte nur auf Harry. Und mit einem Mal fühle ich wieder diesen unbeschreiblichen, liebevollen Stolz in mir aufsteigen, den ich empfand, als Harry noch ein kleines Baby war. 

Es gibt so viele Gefühle, die wir als selbstverständlich hinnehmen und die so wunderbar sind, wenn man sie nach zwölf Jahren neu entdeckt, dass es kaum in Worte zu fassen ist. 

Ich schaue meinen Patensohn an und sehe trotz der unglaublichen Ähnlichkeit nicht James in ihm, sondern ihn selbst, Harry. Und selbst wenn Harry mir noch nicht glaubt, mit einem Mal weiß ich, dass er wissen will, dass er verstehen und endlich die Wahrheit erfahren will. 

Plötzlich höre ich ihn, Hermione und Ron gemeinsam den Entwaffnungszauber rufen und Snape wird gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert, woraufhin er, aus einer kleinen Wunde am Kopf blutend, regungslos am Boden liegen bleibt.

Einen Moment lang herrscht absolute Stille in der kleinen Hütte, doch dann schaue ich Harry an und schüttle den Kopf. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Du hättest ihn mir überlassen sollen."

Er sieht mich nicht an, meidet meinen Blick. Er misstraut mir. Immer noch. 

Ich höre Hermione etwas wimmern, doch ich beachte sie nicht, sondern eile zu dir, entferne vorsichtig die Fesseln von deinem Mund und deinen Gelenken. Wie zufällig streiche ich dabei über deine Wange. Meine schwarzen Augen treffen auf deine blau-grauen und für einen kurzen Augenblick gibt es in diesem Raum nur dich und mich.

* Alles in Ordnung? *

Und als hättest du meine Frage gehört, huscht ein beruhigendes Lächeln über dein Gesicht, bevor du aufstehst, dich zu Harry umwendest und jener zauberhafte Moment unwiederbringlich vorbei ist.

„Danke, Harry.", sagst du leise. 

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Ihnen glaube.", erwidert Harry, doch in seinen Augen steht nun nicht mehr dieses kompromisslose Misstrauen, sondern eine leise Unsicherheit. Und ich bin fest entschlossen, ihm endlich zu zeigen, wer seine Eltern wirklich verraten und verkauft hat.

„Dann ist es Zeit, dass wir es dir beweisen. Du, Junge – gib mir Peter. Jetzt."

Doch nach meinen Worten presst Ron die Ratte nur fester an seine Brust und ich spüre meine Ungeduld zurückkehren, als er wissen will, wie ich Peter überhaupt gefunden habe.

„Weißt du, Sirius, das ist eine faire Frage.", mit einem leisen Stirnrunzeln drehst du dich zu mir um und ignorierst den tödlichen Blick, den ich dir zuwerfe. „Wie hast du herausgefunden, wo er war?" 

Warum musst du nur alles so verdammt genau nehmen?! In erzwungener Ruhe fasse ich in meine Robe, ziehe ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier hervor und zeige es dir, Harry, Hermione und Ron.

Ich sehe, wie sich eure Augen in sprachlosem Erstaunen weiten, als ihr das Photo aus dem Tagesprophet erkennt. In einer anderen Situation wäre euer Anblick zum Totlachen. 

„Wo hast du das her?", fragst du, siehst mich fassungslos an. 

„Fudge.", erkläre ich schlicht und als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. „Er gab mir die Zeitung als er letztes Jahr zur Inspektion nach Askaban kam. Und da war Peter auf der Titelseite ... auf der Schulter dieses Jungen. Ich habe ihn sofort erkannt . . . wie viele Male habe ich gesehen, wie er sich verwandelte? Und in dem Artikel stand, der Junge würde zurück nach Hogwarts gehen . . . wo Harry war."

„Mein Gott.", sagst du, schaust von dem Photo zu Wurmschwanz und wieder zurück und ich kann sehen, wie sich die Puzzleteile in deinem Kopf zu einem sinnvollen Gesamtbild zusammenfügen. „Seine Vorderpfote . . ."

„Was ist damit?", will Ron verständnislos wissen.

„Ihr fehlt ein Finger.", sage ich ruhig. 

„Natürlich.", wisperst du. „So einfach . . . so brillant . . . Er hat ihn sich selbst abgeschnitten?"   

Du schaust mich an und ich bin für einen kurzen Moment gefangen von deinem intensiven Blick, bevor ich dir antworte.

„Kurz bevor er sich verwandelte.", ich kann nicht verhindern, dass sich eine leise Bitterkeit in meine Stimme schleicht. „Als ich ihn gestellt habe, schrie er so laut, dass es die ganze Straße hören konnte, ich hätte Lily und James verraten. Dann, bevor ich ihn verfluchen konnte, jagte er die Straße hinter sich in die Luft, tötete alle im Umkreis von zwanzig Fuß – und verschwand mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch."

Danach höre ich dir nicht mehr zu, denn plötzlich höre ich mich selbst, wie ich an diesem Tag, in diesem Moment gelacht habe. Alles um mich herum war pures Chaos – und ich stand da und bin in ein haltloses, irres Gelächter ausgebrochen. Ich realisierte, was ich getan hatte. Und was sie mit mir tun würden, denn es gab nichts, das meine Schuld geleugnet hätte.

* Ich leugne sie ja selbst nicht . . . *

Erst, als Ron jenes Tier beleidigt, das mir in den letzten Monaten der einzige Halt und Trost gewesen ist, kehrt meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück. 

„Dieser Kater ist nicht verrückt!", verteidige ich den rostroten Kater und streiche ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Er ist einer der intelligentesten seiner Art, die ich je getroffen habe! Er hat Peter sofort als das erkannt, was er wirklich ist. Und als er mich traf, wusste er auch sofort, dass ich kein Hund war. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis er mir vertraute. Schließlich aber habe ich es geschafft, ihm zu sagen, was ich wollte und er half mir . . ."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", Hermiones Stimme dringt an mein Ohr und ich schaue sie an. Doch anders, als ich es erwartete, weicht sie nicht vor diesem ersten, wirklichen Blick, den ich ihr zuwerfe, zurück, sondern hält seiner Leere, die zwölf Jahre Askaban in ihm hinterlassen haben, stand. 

„Er hat versucht, mir Peter zu bringen, aber er schaffte es nicht.", erkläre ich. „Deswegen hat er die Passwörter des Gryffindorturms für mich gestohlen . . . so, wie ich es verstanden habe, hatte er sie vom Nachttisch eines Jungen . . ."

An dieser Stelle breche ich kurz ab, erinnere mich an die Nacht, in der ich in den Gryffindorturm eingebrochen bin, erinnere mich an Rons panisches Gesicht, als ich mit dem Messer in der Hand über ihm stand. Doch als ich Harrys Gesicht bemerke und auf ihm das erste, an seiner eigenen Meinung zweifelnde Aufflackern erkenne, erzähle ich weiter.

* Er muss mir glauben! *

„Aber Peter bekam wohl Wind davon, was vor sich ging und rannte davon . . . dieser Kater – Krummbein hast du ihn genannt? – hat mir erzählt, dass Peter Blut auf dem Bettlaken hinterlassen hat . . . ich nehme an, er hat sich selbst gebissen . . . nun, seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen hat schon einmal funktioniert . . ."

Doch wenn ich angenommen habe, Harry stünde jetzt endlich auf meiner Seite, dann habe ich mich getäuscht. Stattdessen sieht er mich aus Feuer sprühenden Augen an.

„Und warum hat er seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht?", schreit er mit unendlicher Wut in der Stimme. „Weil er wusste, Sie würden ihn umbringen, genauso, wie Sie meine Eltern umgebracht haben!"

Als ich Harry anschaue, weiß ich, dass er mir niemals glauben wird, wenn er nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, dass diese widerliche Ratte Peter Pettigrew ist.

„Nein.", versuchst du ihm zu widersprechen. „Harry . . ."

Doch Harry lässt dich nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und jetzt sind Sie gekommen, um ihn endgültig zu erledigen!"

Ein böses Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen und ich werfe der Ratte einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Ja, das bin ich.", ich habe keinen Grund, es zu leugnen.

„Dann hätte ich Snape freie Hand lassen sollen!", Harry Stimme überschlägt sich fast.

„Harry.", wieder unterbrichst du ihn. „Siehst du es denn nicht? Die ganze Zeit dachten wir, Sirius hätte deine Eltern verraten und Peter hätte ihn gestellt. Aber es war genau anders herum, verstehst du das denn nicht? Peter hat deine Mutter und deinen Vater verraten – Sirius hat Peter gestellt . . ."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", brüllt Harry und als er mich dabei ansieht spricht aus seinem Blick so viel hasserfüllte Anklage, dass ich beinah einen Schritt zurückgewichen wäre. „Er war ihr Geheimniswahrer! Er hat es zugegeben, bevor Sie aufgetaucht sind, er hat gesagt, dass er sie umgebracht hat!"

In diesem Moment bricht in mir etwas.

Ich starre ihn an, schüttle den Kopf und ertrage es nicht, dass er mich so ansieht. Dass auf seinem – auf James' Gesicht so viel Hass steht und dieser Hass mir gilt. Ich ertrage meine Schuld nicht.

„Harry . . . ich habe sie so gut wie umgebracht.", krächze ich, meine Stimme nur noch ein heißeres Flüstern. „Ich habe Lily und James im letzten Moment dazu überredet, Peter zu nehmen, sie davon überzeugt, Peter an meiner statt zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen . . . ich bin Schuld, ich weiß es . . . in der Nacht als sie starben, bin ich noch einmal zu Peter, wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut ging, doch als ich in seinem Versteck ankam war er verschwunden. Und es sah nicht nach einem Kampf aus. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an und ich bekam Angst. Ich bin sofort zum Haus deiner Eltern und als ich dort ankam und es zerstört vorfand und ihre Körper . . . Ich begriff, was Peter getan haben musste. Was ich getan hatte."

Meine Stimme bricht und ich wende mich ab. Ich kann nicht mehr. Wie kann ich mit der Schuld leben, meine besten Freunde dem Tod ausgeliefert zu haben? Wie kann ich mit der Erinnerung an die Ruine leben, die einmal ihre Haus gewesen war, mit der Erinnerung an ihre toten Körper, an James' entsetzten Blick in den starren Augen? Ich will nicht mehr an diese Bilder denken, doch sie verfolgen mich wie ein Alptraum, lassen mich nicht los.

Und vielleicht muss ich sie als Strafe akzeptieren für das, was ich getan habe . . .

**** Rückblick ****

Feuer knistert im Kamin und taucht das kleine Wohnzimmer in eine wohlige Wärme, als wir an diesem Abend des 31. Oktobers auf dem Sofa sitzen und unseren Gedanken nachhängen. 

Dein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust und ich habe den Arm um deine Schultern gelegt. Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst meinen Herzschlag hören, der erhöht ist von einer Nervosität, die ich mir selbst nicht erklären kann. Sanft streiche ich dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und bemerke, dass du lächelst. Doch dann öffnest du die Augen und tiefer Ernst legt sich in dieses faszinierende Blau-Grau.

„Was hast du?", fragst du leise. Als ob ich etwas vor dir verbergen könnte . . .

Einen Moment lang schaue ich dich an, dann löse ich mich von dir, stehe auf und beginne, unschlüssig auf und ab zu gehen. 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen.", gestehe ich.

„Das musst du nicht.", erwiderst du und erhebst dich ebenfalls. „Du bist ihr Geheimniswahrer, ihnen wird nichts geschehen."

Ich kann nichts gegen das Misstrauen tun, das bei deinen Worten sofort wieder in mir aufsteigt, obwohl ich mich verzweifelt dagegen zur Wehr setze. Ich will dich nicht verdächtigen, der Verräter zu sein, der irgendwo mitten unter uns lebt, und doch . . . warum kann nicht alles wieder so sein, wie vor einigen Monaten, als ich dich einfach nur geliebt habe? Als ich dich geküsst und gestreichelt habe, ohne daran zu denken, wohin du gehst, wenn ich dich allein lasse. Warum musste sich dieser verdammte Argwohn in mein Herz schleichen? Und warum muss ich dir plötzlich Dinge verschweigen, die ich dir früher als erstes erzählt hätte?

Plötzlich ergreift mich eine so heftige Unruhe, dass ich mir nicht anderes wünsche, als von hier – von dir –  wegzukommen.

„Ich muss noch mal raus.", sage ich, doch du hältst mich am Handgelenk fest und diese Berührung fühlt sich an wie ein elektrischer Schlag.

Warum muss ich so auf deine Nähe reagieren? Warum kann ich mich nicht kontrollieren, wenn du bei mir bist? Warum kann ich nicht einfach aufhören, dich mehr zu lieben als mein eigenes Leben?

„Wo willst du hin?", fragst du. Und so sorgenvoll sich deine Stimme auch anhört, unterschwellig schwingt ein Ton mit, von dem ich Angst habe, ihn zu benennen.

„Ich brauch einfach ein bisschen frische Luft.", weiche ich aus, hasse mich für mein fehlendes Vertrauen und entziehe dir doch meine Hand und greife nach meiner Jacke.

Doch kurz bevor ich das kleine Haus verlassen kann, in dem wir seit kurzer Zeit zusammen leben, hält mich deine Stimme zurück.

„Sirius."

Ich erstarre in meiner Bewegung, wende mich aber nicht zu dir um.

„Ich liebe dich.", deine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern, doch ich verstehe jedes Wort und ein gequälter Ausdruck schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass du mir diese Worte sagst, dass du mir deine Gefühle so deutlich offenbarst und ich möchte am liebsten schreien. Schreien in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Dankbarkeit. 

Einen Moment lang verharre ich, doch dann öffne ich die Tür und trete in die Nacht hinaus, ohne dir zu antworten. Es tut weh, es tut so wahnsinnig weh, aber ich kann dir nicht antworten, ich kann es einfach nicht. 

Eine unerklärliche Angst ist es, die mich führt, als ich auf mein Motorrad steige, den Motor starte und mich nach einer kurzen Anlaufstrecke in die Luft erhebe. Der Himmel ist sternenklar und eine schmale, zunehmende Mondsichel spendet nur spärliches Licht. Ich bin auf dem direkten Weg zu Peters Versteck. Ich muss sicher sein, dass es ihm gut geht, sonst werde ich diese bohrenden Zweifel auf meiner Seele nicht los.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde muss ich fliegen, dann lenke ich das Motorrad wieder nach unten, komme sanft mit dem Vorderrad zuerst auf und halte schließlich direkt vor einer unscheinbaren Hütte, die in einem kleinen Tal liegt und deren Ansicht von einer Gruppe Fichten verdeckt wird.

An der Tür angekommen, klopfe ich eindringlich dagegen, doch ich erhalte keine Antwort.

„Peter!", meine Stimme hallt klar und deutlich durch die Nacht, doch in der Hütte bleibt es unverändert still. 

Ich zwinge mich zur Ruhe, öffne die Tür und treffe auf einen Raum, der vollkommen anders aussieht, als ich ihn erwartet hatte, vorzufinden.

Alles ist aufgeräumt, die Stühle sind an den Holztisch gerückt, Töpfe und Pfannen hängen in einer ordentlichen Reihe von der Decke und das Bett ist fein säuberlich gemacht. Es gibt nichts, das auch nur im Geringsten auf einen Kampf hingewiesen hätte.

Doch von Peter fehlt weit und breit jede Spur, auch seine Robe ist nicht da.

Ich schüttle stirnrunzelnd den Kopf, versuche zu verstehen, was hier geschehen ist – und plötzlich taucht in meinem Kopf ein Gedanke auf, der so furchtbar ist, dass ich ihn nicht glauben will. Ich stolpere einen Schritt zurück, einen Moment lang wie erschlagen, doch nach Sekunden, die mir wie Stunden vorkommen, erfasst mich pure Panik. 

Ich stürme nach draußen, lasse den Motor meines Motorrads aufheulen und jage es durch die Nacht, peitsche es immer weiter und bete inständig, dass sich mein Verdacht als falsch erweisen möge, dass es für Peters Verschwinden einen vernünftigen Grund gibt. Doch instinktiv weiß ich, dass ich nur noch beten kann, nicht zu spät zu kommen, obwohl ich mich weigere, die gesamte Tragweite dieser Erkenntnis zu akzeptieren.

Als die ersten Lichter von Godric's Hollow unter mir auftauchen, setze ich zu einem halsbrecherischen Sturzflug an, lande auf einer einsamen Straße, die direkt zu James' und Lilys kleinem Anwesen führt, das ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt liegt und weiß, das ich eigentlich nichts sehen dürfte. Der Fidelius-Zauber müsste das Haus vor mir verbergen.

Doch was ich sehe, lässt mich taumeln, lässt in meinem Kopf eine gähnende, alles verschlingende Leere erscheinen. Der Monde taucht mit seinem hellen Schein alles in ein sanftes Licht und mit einer paradoxen Schönheit präsentiert er mir die rauchenden Ruinen, die alles sind, was von dem Haus übrig geblieben ist.

Ein Schleier schwimmt vor meinen Augen, doch es sind keine Tränen, die meinen Blick trüben, es ist fassungslose, entsetzte Ungläubigkeit. 

Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich sehe, will es ganz einfach nicht wahr haben und gehe den Weg bis zur Haustür, die jetzt aus den Angeln gehoben ist, wie in Zeitlupe. Ich habe Angst davor, dass meine Beine mich nicht mehr tragen, wenn ich schneller gehe; Angst davor, was ich finden werde und trotzdem kehre ich nicht um, renne nicht davon. Mein Verstand zwingt mich dazu, weiterzugehen, er will die unerbittliche Wahrheit sehen und achtet dabei nicht auf meine Gefühle, die sich schreiend vor der Wirklichkeit verschließen wollen. 

Als ich die Haustür durchquert habe, brechen meine Beine unter mir zusammen und mit einem Laut, der nicht mehr menschlich klingt, stürze ich zu Boden. Dort liegt er, mitten im Flur, das wirre schwarze Haar ist ihm ins Gesicht gefallen und seine Brille liegt neben ihm. Noch immer umklammert er mit der rechten Hand seinen Zauberstab. 

„James . . .", ich bringe nicht mehr hinaus als dieses leise Wimmern, krieche zu ihm hinüber und streiche seine Haare zurück.

Er wirkt, als schlafe er nur. Doch das, was den Schlaf verleugnet, sind seine Augen, die voller Entsetzen zu mir aufblicken. Die Starre, die in ihnen liegt, passt nicht zu James' jungem Gesicht. Sie passt nicht zu seiner Lebendigkeit und seinem Tatendrang. Es kann nicht sein, dass ich nie mehr sein Lachen hören, sein übermütiges Grinsen sehen soll, nie mehr erleben soll, wie er voller Liebe von Lily und Harry spricht. Er war es, der mir nach einer Kindheit in einem Elternhaus, das mich nie so akzeptierte wie ich bin, klar gemacht hat, wie sich Geborgenheit anfühlen kann. Er war es, der mir beigebracht hat, mich zu öffnen und Liebe zu geben und er war es, der mich mit seiner Freundschaft erst zu einem richtigen Mensch gemacht hat. 

Der Tod war nie etwas, das ich mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, denn er war für mich die Verkörperung von Leben, das Sinnbild dessen, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. 

Er kann nicht tot sein, es passt ganz einfach nicht! Doch James' kalter Körper belehrt mich eines Besseren.

Ich möchte schreien, will nie wieder von hier fort, ihn nie wieder allein lassen, doch so sehr ich mir auch wünsche, weinen zu können, all den Schmerz herauszulassen – ich kann es nicht. Zur frisch ist das Entsetzen. Zu groß die Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass mein bester Freund nicht mehr lebt.

Und als wäre James' blasses, lebloses Gesicht eine stumme Anklage, realisiere ich plötzlich, was ich getan habe und weiche von meinem besten Freund zurück, bis ich gegen die Wand stoße und mich hilflos dagegen presse. Ich will diesen Gedanken nicht zulassen, weiß, dass er mich irgendwann verrückt machen wird, doch ich kann ihn nicht verhindern. Ich kann nicht gegen ihn ankämpfen; weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt gegen ihn ankämpfen 

will . . .  

Denn als ich erkenne, dass es meine Angst davor, ihr Leben in den Händen zu halten, war, die sie zum Sterben verurteilt hat, meine Angst vor Verantwortung, weiß ich, dass ich alleine für ihren Tod verantwortlich bin. Und von endloser Trauer gepeinigt fange ich an, unkontrolliert zu zittern, als sich die Schuld wie ein schwarzes Feuer in meine Seele zu brennen beginnt . . .

**** Rückblick Ende ****

„Fertig, Sirius?", deine Stimme reißt mich aus meiner Erinnerung, unterbricht all die Schuldgefühle, die in mir aufsteigen.

Ich sehe, dass du die Ratte in der Hand hast und bin plötzlich von einer Ruhe erfüllt, von der ich selbst nicht weiß, woher sie mit einem Mal rührt. Langsam hebe ich Snapes Zauberstab vom Boden auf und richte ihn auf Peter. Und trotz meiner Ruhe sehe ich, dass meine Hand unkontrolliert zittert.

Es ist endlich soweit. Noch ein paar Sekunden und ich werde vor den Augen der Welt endlich unschuldig sein. Ich kann kaum glauben, was in der letzten Stunde hier geschehen ist. So viele Male hatte ich meine Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, hatte ich bereits gedacht, es sei vorbei. Zwölf Jahre lang bin ich gefallen, versunken in einer Welt aus Trauer, Schuld und dem Wunsch nach Vergessen. Bis vor wenige Stunden dachte ich, mein Leben ist beendet, wenn ich nach meinem Fall auf dem Boden der Unbarmherzigkeit und des Misstrauens aufschlage. Doch du hast mich mit deinem Glauben und deinem Verständnis aufgefangen. Du hast mich nicht aufgegeben. 

* Ich schulde dir so viel . . . *__

„Zusammen?", frage ich, schaue direkt in deine Augen, sehe in ihnen finstere Entschlossenheit und erkenne nun wieder die Dunkelheit in dir.

Jeder Mensch hat eine dunkle Seite und trotzdem erwartet man sie nicht bei jedem zu finden. Du bist ein solcher Mensch. Bei dir erwartet man nichts anderes als Licht und wenn man die Nacht findet, ist man erschrocken über jene plötzliche Finsternis. Denn obwohl du die Dunkelheit und mit ihr den Wolf in dir die meiste Zeit unterdrückst, lehnst du sie nicht ab, sondern akzeptierst sie als einen Teil deiner Selbst. 

„Ich denke, ja.", in deinen Augen glitzert ein kalter Hass. „Bei Drei. Eins – Zwei –DREI!" 

Ein Strahl aus blauem Licht erbricht sich aus unseren Zauberstäben und trifft die Ratte, die daraufhin zu Boden fällt.  

Wie in Zeitlupe schaue ich dabei zu, wie sie sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandelt und als Peter ausgewachsen vor mir steht, ist meine Ruhe so plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie erschienen ist und in mein Herz schleicht sich nackte Mordlust.

Er sieht krank aus; seine Haut ist fahl, er ist unglaublich abgemagert, die schütteren, farblosen Haare verdecken nur geringfügig eine beginnende Halbglatze und seine wässrigen blauen Augen flackern unruhig über uns, Harry, Hermione und Ron, in jeden Winkel des Raumes und heften sich schließlich an die Tür.

* Oh nein, Peter, vergiss es. Du kommst hier nicht lebend raus, das schwöre ich dir! *

„Nun, hallo Peter.", deine Stimme klingt entspannt, doch deine Augen blitzen unheilverkündend. „Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Ich muss beinah lächeln angesichts deiner Kaltschnäuzigkeit. Deine Dunkelheit zeigt sich nicht in Niederträchtigkeit, Temperamentausbrüchen oder schlichter Bösartigkeit, sondern in einer ruhigen Kälte. Du erlaubst der Dunkelheit nicht, Kontrolle oder Macht über dich erlangen, indem du dich ihr hingibst, denn daran hindert dich deine Vernunft. Doch sie ist vorhanden und du bist fähig dazu, sie für deine Vorteile zu nutzen, wenn du es für nötig hältst.

„S – Sirius . . . R –Remus . . .", quiekt Peter. 

Seine Stimme macht mich krank und ich kann nicht daran denken, dass er James und Lily mit dieser fistelnden Stimme willentlich dem Tod ausgeliefert hat, ohne ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle umbringen zu wollen.

„Meine Freunde . . . meine alten Freunde . . ."

In genau diesem Moment habe ich genug. Ich ertrage seinen Anblick nicht und es ist mir egal, ob Harry und seine Freunde einen Mord mit ansehen, als ich meinen Zauberstab hebe. Ich will dieses winselnde Stück Dreck nicht mehr sehen, bin erfüllt von einem grenzenlosen Hass, sodass ich zunächst nicht merke, dass du meinen Arm ergreifst und mich zurückhalten

willst. Erst dein warnender Blick dringt wirklich zu mir durch und ich wende mich unwillig von Peter ab.

* Warum musst du immer alles erklären?! *

Doch ich akzeptiere es, auch wenn ich die Wut in mir nur schwer unterdrücken kann. Um Peter nicht ansehen zu müssen und um meine mühsam erzwungene Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, richte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die drei Jugendlichen. 

Ron liegt noch immer auf dem Bett und umklammert sein gebrochenes Bein, doch der schmerzvolle Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wird nun überdeckt von Ungläubigkeit. 

Als mein Blick zu Hermione hinüber schweift, sehe ich in ihren Augen eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und beginnender Verständnis und ihr Gesicht zeugt von größter Abneigung gegen Peter. Als sie meinen Blick auf sich spürt, wendet sie ihren Kopf direkt in meine Richtung. Sie schaut mich an – und ich weiß, dass sie mir glaubt. Sie versteht noch nicht alle Zusammenhänge, doch ich kann in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie von meiner Darstellung der Geschehnisse überzeugt ist. Schließlich jedoch wende ich mich ab. Ich will ihr nicht zeigen, mit welch großer Erleichterung mich ihre Vertrauen erfüllt. Ich will ihr nicht zeigen, wie dankbar ich ihr bin. Ich will ihr die Zuneigung zu ihr nicht zeigen, die mich plötzlich ergreift.

Doch als ich Harry anschaue, holt mich sein distanzierter Blick wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Denn er, dessen Vertrauen ich mir am meisten ersehne, glaubt mir noch immer nicht. Er betrachtet Peter zwar mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der irgendwo zwischen Ekel, Verständnislosigkeit und forschender Neugierde schwankt, doch Harry ist  voller Misstrauen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn überzeugen kann und diese Hilflosigkeit macht mich rasend.

* Was soll ich denn noch machen?! *

„Er besitzt Kräfte, von denen wir anderen nur träumen können!", Peters schrille Stimme zwingt mich, meine Gedanken wieder auf die momentane Situation zu lenken. „Wie sonst hätte er da rauskommen solle? Ich nehme an, Er Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf hat ihm ein paar Tricks beigebracht!"

Bei dieser absolut lächerlichen Behauptung kann ich nicht anders und beginne zu lachen. Es ist ein furchtbares, freudloses und verbittertes Lachen, ich weiß es, doch es ist mir egal. Denn es spiegelt genau das wider, was ich fühle.

Flüchtig bemerke ich den Ausdruck von Schock und Erschrecken auf deinem Gesicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würdest du erst in diesem Augenblick erkennen, was zwölf Jahre Askaban wirklich aus mir gemacht haben. Und ich habe das Gefühl, als hättest du Angst vor dieser Erkenntnis. Es tut weh, doch ich zwinge mich, dich nicht anzusehen, um dir deine Angst zu nehmen, sondern schaue Peter an.

* Denn vielleicht solltest du Angst vor mir haben . . . *

„Voldemort soll mir Tricks beigebracht haben?", frage ich. Das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit spreche ich diesen verhassten Namen aus und ich sehe, wie Peter auch jetzt noch zusammenzuckt. 

* Oh ja, vergehe nur vor Angst, du mieses Stück Dreck! *__

„Was, fürchtest du dich vor dem Namen deines alten Meisters?", meine Stimme trieft vor Hohn. „Ich kann's dir nicht verdenken Peter. Seine Anhänger sind nicht sehr zufrieden mit dir, oder?"

„Weiß nicht . . . was du meinst, Sirius . . .", murmelt er und ich ekele mich vor seinem erbärmlichen Anblick, dem schweißigen Gesicht und den wild flackernden Augen.

„Du hast dich keine zwölf Jahre lang vor _mir _versteckt.", sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast dich vor Voldemorts alten Anhängern verborgen. Ich habe manche Dinge in Askaban mitbekommen, Peter . . . sie denken alle, du seiest tot, denn sonst müsstest du ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen ... ich habe sie allerhand Sachen im Schlaf schreien hören. Es klang als würden sie denken, der Verräter habe sie selbst verraten. Voldemort ging auf deinen Wink hin zu den Potters . . . und Voldemort traf dort auf seinen Untergang. Und nicht alle von Voldemorts Anhängern landeten in Askaban, nicht wahr? Es gibt noch immer eine Menge von ihnen, die frei sind und vorgeben, ihre Fehler erkannt zu haben . . . wenn sie jemals davon Wind bekommen sollten, dass du noch immer am Leben bist, Peter . . ."

„Weiß nicht . . . wovon du redest . . .", erwidert er und wirft dir einen flehentlichen Blick zu. „Du glaubst diesen . . . diesen Irrsinn doch nicht, Remus . . ."

Du gehst nicht auf seinen Tonfall ein, sondern bleibst vollkommen ungerührt. „Ich muss zugeben, Peter, ich habe Schwierigkeiten, nachzuvollziehen, warum ein unschuldiger Mann zwölf Jahre lang freiwillig als Ratte leben sollte."

Eine einfache Feststellung. Aufgestellt mit so viel Nüchternheit und unterschwelliger Verachtung, dass ich bemerke, wie Peter noch panischer wird, als er es ohnehin schon ist.

„Unschuldig, aber voller Angst!", widerspricht er jetzt. „Wenn Voldemorts Anhänger hinter mir her waren, dann doch nur, weil ich ihren besten Mann nach Askaban gebracht habe – den Spion, Sirius Black!"

Mein Gesicht verzerrt sich vor solcher großer Wut, dass ich sie kaum mehr bändigen kann. 

* Du verdammter Heuchler! *__

„Wie kannst du es wagen.", knurre ich und sehe, wie Peters Augen sich vor Schrecken weiten, als er meine so unmenschliche klingende Stimme hört. Gut, geschieht ihm nur Recht, er soll wimmern vor Furcht! „Ich, ein Spion für Voldemort? Wann habe ich mich je mit Leuten umgeben, die stärker und mächtiger waren als ich? Aber du, Peter . . . Ich werde niemals verstehen, warum ich dich nicht von Anfang an als Spion erkannt habe. Du mochtest es immer, große Freunde um dich zu haben, die für dich nach dem Rechten sehen, oder? Erst waren wir es . . . ich und Remus . . . und James . . ."

Er schnappt nach Luft und ich weide mich an seiner Angst. Dieser gottverfluchte Abschaum hat nichts anderes verdient!

„Ich, ein Spion . . . du musst verrückt sein . . . niemals . . . ich weiß nicht, wie du so etwas behaupten kannst . . ."

„Lily und James haben dich nur zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht, weil ich es vorschlug!", zische ich. So heftig, so hasserfüllt, dass Peter einen Schritten zurückweicht. „Ich dachte, es wäre der perfekte Plan . . . ein Bluff . . . Voldemort würde sicher hinter mir her sein, er würde nicht im Traum daran denken, dass sie ein so schwaches und unfähiges Ding wie dich nehmen . . . es muss der größte Moment in deinem erbärmlichen Leben gewesen sein, als du Voldemort offenbartest, du könntest ihm die Potters ausliefern."

Immer wieder flackern seine Augen zur Tür, sein Gesicht hat die Farbe von Asche angenommen und er murmelt unsinnige Worte vor sich hin. Er ist vollkommen aufgelöst – und ich genieße seinen Anblick. Denn ich habe ihn endlich dort, wo ich ihn haben wollte: am Boden kriechend, entlarvt als der dreckige Verräter, der er ist und voller Angst um sein Leben fürchtend. Ich will ihn um sein Leben flehen sehen, ich will, dass er mich um Vergebung anbettelt. Und ich will die Panik und die Todesgewissheit in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er erkennt, dass ich ihm diese Vergebung niemals gewähren werde. Es gab selten etwas, das mich mit größerer Genugtuung erfüllte und ich glaube, nur wenn ich ihn endlich umbringe, werde ich mit noch mehr Befriedigung erfüllt sein. Ich will sein Leben beenden, ich will ihn tot sehen und ich werde alles dafür tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. 

„Professor Lupin?", Hermione wendet sich an dich und ihre fragende und unsichere Stimme bringt mich dazu, ihr zuzuhören. „Kann ich . . . kann ich etwas sagen?"

„Sicher, Hermione.", erwiderst du freundlich und sofort wirkt ihr Gesicht etwas weniger angespannt. 

Ich nehme mir zum ersten Mal die Zeit, das Mädchen, das mit nach dir als Erste Vertrauen geschenkt hat, genauer anzusehen. Sie ist etwas kleiner als Harry, zierlich, hat buschige kastanienbraune Locken und diese zwei unglaublich großen Augen in einem momentan sehr blassen Gesicht. Ihre Nase ist etwas zu spitz für ihre ovale Gesichtsform und ihre Unterlippe ist etwas dünner als die obere,

Sie ist nicht wirklich schön, doch sie strahlt eine Wärme aus, die mich erneut ungemein an dich erinnert und in ihren Augen steht eine große Intelligenz.

„Nun, Krätze, ich meine, dieser Mann", beginnt sie und ein irritierter Ausdruck flackert über ihr Gesicht, „er hat drei Jahre lang den Schlafsaal mit Harry geteilt. Wenn er wirklich für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitet, warum hat er dann nie versucht, Harry zu verletzen?"

Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie Voldemort nicht bei seinem wirklichen Namen nennt, denn diese Ängstlichkeit passt nicht in das Bild, das ich bis eben von ihr hatte. Und trotzdem ist die Frage typisch für ihre kühle und objektive Logik.

„Da!", schreit Peter schrill und zeigt mit seiner missgebildeten Hand auf Hermione, der diese Tatsache äußerst unangenehm zu sein scheint, denn sie zieht eine abweisende und beinah schon angewiderte Grimasse. Peter scheint das allerdings nicht zu stören. „Vielen Dank! Siehst du, Remus? Ich habe Harry niemals auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt! Warum sollte ich auch?"         

Ich lasse dich erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, denn Peters abartige Schleimigkeit und dieses ewige Abstreiten treiben mich zur Weißglut.

„Das will ich dir sagen!", fahre ich ihn an. „Weil du niemals etwas für jemanden getan hast, ohne zu wissen, was für dich dabei raus springt. Voldemort versteckt sich seit zwölf Jahren, sie sagen er wäre halb tot! Du begehst direkt unter Albus Dumbledores Nase keinen Mord für den Schatten eines Zauberers, der all seine Macht verloren hat, nicht wahr? Du müsstest schon ganz sicher sein, dass er der größte Quälgeist auf dem Spielplatz ist, um zu ihm zurückzukehren, oder? Warum sonst hast du dir eine Zaubererfamilie gesucht, die dich aufnimmt? Mit einem Ohr hast du immer auf die neuesten Nachrichten gehört, ist es nicht so, Peter? Nur für den Fall, dass dein alter Beschützer wieder an Kräften gewinnt und es sicher ist, sich ihm anzuschließen!"

Als Peter nach meinen Worten nur sprachlos den Mund öffnet und wieder schließt, unfähig, etwas zu erwidern, weiß ich, dass ich es noch immer beherrsche.

Ich war schon immer die personifizierte Unruhe gewesen, wo ich war, herrschte Chaos und das meist völlig beabsichtigt. Ich habe stets lieber gehandelt, als diskutiert, habe meistens erst gesprochen und dann gedacht. Doch wenn mit etwas wirklich wichtig war, wenn ich etwas wirklich wollte, dann habe ich immer die richtigen Worte gefunden. Ich habe die Dinge auf den Punkt gebracht, entweder, weil sie ausgesprochen werden mussten oder um die Menschen um mich herum, die ich nicht leiden konnte, an ihrer verletzlichsten Stelle zu treffen. Niemand, weder du, noch James und schon gar nicht Peter haben mich in dieser Wortgewandtheit und Schärfe je übertroffen und nun triumphiere ich, da ich jetzt weiß, dass ich diese Fähigkeit noch immer besitze. 

„Ähm . . . Mr Black . . . Sirius?", ich wirble zu Hermione herum, als sie mich so anspricht und starre sie an wie eine Erscheinung. 

* Sie hat meinen Namen gesagt! *__

Ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie mich tatsächlich so angesprochen hat. Es ist wie eine öffentliche Bekenntnis ihres Vertrauens zu mir und ich kann – obwohl ich wusste, dass sie mir glaubt – nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich getan hat.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage, wie . . . wie sind Sie aus Askaban entkommen, ohne Schwarze Magie zu verwenden?"

„Danke!", stößt Peter aus. „Genau! Genau das wollte ich auch . . ."

Du bringst ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen, doch ich beachte ihn so gut wie gar nicht. 

Meine Aufmerksamkeit ist voll und ganz auf Hermione gerichtet und sie lässt meinen Blick nicht los. Sie schaut mich an, neugierig, konzentriert und nachdenklich. Und ich glaube, in dem Haselnussbraun ihrer Augen einen Funken Mitgefühl aufflackern zu sehen. In diesem Moment besteht zwischen uns eine Verbindung, die ich mit Worten nicht beschreiben kann. Sie ist nicht zu vergleichen mit unserer Liebe und meiner Freundschaft zu James, doch es ist eine Zuneigung, ein Verständnis und ein Entgegenkommen, die ich dieser Art seit zwölf Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder erlebe.

Dieses Mädchen hat die Wahrheit verdient – und umso mehr bedauere ich, dass ich sie ihr nicht werde sagen können.

Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, dass es hauptsächlich der Gedanke an dich war, der mich in Askaban vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt hat. Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, dass es der Gedanke an deine strahlenden, liebevollen Augen war; an dein warmes und so unglaublich sanftes Lächeln; an deine innere Ruhe, die mich immer wieder zurück auf dem Boden der Tatsachen geholt hat; an die Art, wie du dir die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichst und an deiner Oberlippe nagst, wenn du nachdenkst; an deine erstaunliche Offenheit und gleichzeitige süße Scheu, wenn wir zusammen eine Nacht verbrachten; an deine feingliedrigen Hände auf meinem Körper und an deine weichen Lippen, die zärtlich meine Haut liebkosen und mich fühlen lassen, als würde ich schweben; an deine Küsse, die so vorsichtig und zurückhaltend sind und dann wieder so leidenschaftlich und so voller lustvollem Verlangen sein können, dass sie mir den Atem rauben. 

All das kann ich ihr nicht sagen und so denke ich über den anderen Punkt nach, der meine Seele gerettet hat und wäge sorgfältig meine Antwort ab. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe.", beginne ich langsam. „Ich glaube, der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht verrückt wurde, ist, dass ich wusste, dass ich unschuldig bin. Das war kein glücklicher Gedanke, deshalb konnten ihn mir die Dementoren nicht aussaugen . . . aber er hielt mich aufrecht, ich wusste immer, wer ich bin . . . er half mir, mein Kräfte zu bewahren . . . und wenn es alles . . . zuviel wurde . . . dann konnte ich mich in meiner Zelle verwandeln, ein Hund werden. Dementoren sind blind, weißt du . . .", an dieser Stelle erschaudere ich, denn ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an den rasselnden Atem jener Ungeheuer und der hoffnungslosen Kälte, die von ihnen ausging. „Sie finden ihren Weg zu den Menschen, indem sie deren Gefühle verfolgen . . . sie wussten, dass meine Gefühle weniger . . . weniger menschlich, weniger komplex waren, wenn ich meine Hundegestalt angenommen hatte . . . doch sie dachten natürlich, dass ich verrückt wurde, so wie jeder andere auch und deshalb kümmerten sie sich nicht weiter darum. Aber ich war schwach, sehr schwach und ich hatte keine Hoffnung darauf, sie ohne Zauberstab von mir fernhalten zu können.

Doch als ich Peter auf diesem Bild sah . . . ich erkannte, dass er zusammen mit Harry in Hogwarts war . . . perfekt positioniert, um zu handeln, falls er hören sollte, dass die Dunkle Seite wieder an die Macht strebt."

Peter schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf, doch er starrt mich an wie hypnotisiert. Ich sehe ihm an, dass er ahnt, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hat und ihm gönne ich diese panische Furcht vor der Wahrheit mehr als jedem anderen.

* Ich hoffe du krepierst vor Angst! *__

Hermione nickt verständnisvoll, sie weiß, dass ich nicht lüge. Ron schaut zwar noch immer skeptisch, doch auch bei ihm bemerke ich immer heftigere Zweifel.

„ . . . bereit, um zu handeln, wenn der Moment gekommen war und er sie Verbündeter sicher sein konnte.", fahre ich fort. „ . . . bereit, ihnen den Letzten der Potters auszuliefern. Wenn er ihnen Harry gab, wer würde es dann noch wagen, zu behaupten, er habe Lord Voldemort verraten? Er würde in Ehren  wieder aufgenommen.

Du siehst also, dass ich etwas tun musste. Ich war der Einzige, der wusste, dass Peter immer noch am Leben war."

Ich werfe einen Blick zu Harry und sehe, dass er kurz davor steht, mir Glauben zu schenken.

Du dagegen schaust mich so erschüttert und sehnsüchtig an, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe. Erschüttert, weil ich Dinge von meinem Leben, das ich die letzten zwölf Jahre führte, offenbare, die du so nicht erwartet hast, obwohl du weißt, wie schrecklich, wie furchtbar Askaban ist. Und sehnsüchtig, weil du weißt, wie verletzlich in dieser für mich ungewöhnlichen, emotionellen Offenheit bin und mich am liebsten festhalten und nie mehr loslassen willst in dem Wunsch, mich zu beschützen. Auch ich möchte mich an dich klammern und bei dir den Halt finden, auf den ich so lange verzichten musste und als ich weiterspreche, weil ich das hier zu Ende bringen _muss_, tue ich es für dich.

* Ich liebe dich! *

„Es war, als hätte jemand in meinem Kopf ein Feuer entzündet. Und die Dementoren konnten es nicht zerstören . . . es war kein glückliches Gefühl . . . es war eine Besessenheit . . . aber sie gab mir Kraft und klärte meine Gedanken. Eines Nachts, als sie die Tür öffneten, um mir etwas zu Essen zu bringen, schlüpfte ich als Hund an ihnen vorbei . . . es ist soviel schwerer für sie, die Gefühle eines Tieres zu erspüren und deshalb waren sie verwirrt. 

Ich war dünn, extrem dünn . . . dünn genug, um durch die Gitterstäbe zu passen . . . Als Hund schwamm ich zum Festland zurück . . . Ich richtete mich nach Norden und betrat die Länderein von Hogwarts als Hund . . . seitdem lebte ich im Wald . . . außer natürlich, wenn ich dir beim Quidditch zusah . . . du fliegst genauso gut wie dein Vater, Harry . . ."

Ich schaue wieder Harry an und dieses Mal sieht er nicht weg, weicht meinem Blick nicht aus. Er schaut mir in die Augen und ich wage es nicht, den Ausdruck in ihnen zu benennen, weil ich panische Angst davor habe zu erfahren, was er denkt.

* Gott, bitte! *

„Glaub mir.", krächze ich und ich weiß, wie verzweifelt und flehentlich ich klinge. „Glaub mir. Ich habe James und Lily niemals verraten. Ich wäre lieber gestorben, als das zu tun."

Ich starre Harry an, stoße meine Fingernägel so heftig in meine Handflächen, dass ich fühle wie Blut zu fließen beginnt. Ich würde am liebsten weg laufen, doch Harrys grüne Augen halten mich unerbittlich fest. Er schaut prüfend, abschätzend und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde er bis auf den Grund meines Herzens blicken. 

Doch schließlich verändert sich etwas in dem Ausdruck seiner Augen: die Abwägung wird zu zögerlichem Verstehen und das Misstrauen wird zu endlichem, tatsächlichem und alles andere unwichtig machenden Vertrauen.

Harry nickt.

Und Peters kümmerlicher Schrei wird von meinem eigenen, inneren Aufschrei übertönt, als ich realisiere, dass Harry mir endlich Glauben schenkt, als ich von einer Erleichterung, einer Freude und einer solch puren Hoffnung überschwemmt werde, dass ich mich von diesen Emotionen für einen Moment wie erschlagen fühle, und weiß, dass nun endlich alles gut werden wird. 

****

Wird fortgesetzt in „Schattenwelten" Teil 3. 

****

_Seid doch so lieb und hinterlasst ein kleines Review, wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, ja? Oder auch, wenn sie euch nicht gefallen hat, denn wie sollte man sich ohne Kritik verbessern? _

_Und der dritte Teil dürfte jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Weile auf sich warten lassen, denn mit dem habe ich noch nicht mal angefangen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir *lieb guckt*_

_Grüßlis!_


End file.
